


Kinktober In Hell

by Imoshen



Series: Knight of Hell Nick [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal speculums, Ball Gags, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Lucifer, Bottom Nick, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Creampie, D/s, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Food Play, Grace Orgasms, Grace Play, Hand Jobs, I have no idea who is on top here, Implied Anal Sex, Implied Masturbation, Is that a thing, Kinktober 2019, Knife Play, Knight of Hell Nick, Lingerie, Lucifer and Nick feeding each other, Lucifer approves, Lucifer is a tease, Lucifer is a tease and a cheat, Lucifer is so in love, Lucifer loves it, Lucifer misses Nick, Lucifer really likes the sight, Lucifer's forked tongue, Lucifer's taking his revenge, M/M, Masturbation, Medical role play, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Mention of spanking, Mutual Masturbation, Nick in scrubs, Nick is a tease, Nick is so in love, Nick loves Lucifer in a suit, Nick riding Lucifer, Nick wearing a uniform, Nick wears blood spatter, Nick wears leather pants, Nipple Play, Nurse Nick, Oral Sex, Poor Nick, Prostate Massage, Rimming, SO FLUFFY, Safe and Consensual, Scars, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Slight Bondage, Slight Dirty Talk, Spanking, Sub Nick, Telepathy, Temperature Play, Threesome, Top Lucifer, Top Nick, Toys, Warming Lube, Wax Play, Wing Kink, a little fluff to finish it off, breath play, brief mention of possible mpreg, demon blood!Sam, dirty telepathy, fluff again, fluff in here, formal wear, here I admit I have zero knowledge about the Carabinieri, hints at roleplay, ice cubes, implied sub Lucifer, implied top Nick, mention of dead demons, mention of roleplay, mention of sounding, mutual voyeurism, nick in lingerie, nick is a tease again, none of these three are sane, role play, sexual fantasies, slight D/s, slight somnophilia, smug lucifer, this is Gabriel's fault, this is making love, ties used for bondage, tiny bit of plot in here, wing fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Lucifer, Nick and a list of kinky things to occupy themselves with for a whole month.





	1. Wax Play

Lucifer looks up from the report on his desk when Nick walks in. The sole remaining Knight of Hell raises an eyebrow at the demon lying on his knees in front of Lucifer.

“Trouble?”

“No, just subpar numbers in tempting souls,” Lucifer murmurs. He incinerates the report with a flick of Grace and smirks as the demon trembles. “First warning, Ronald. I expect you to put in more effort over the next four months.”

The demon nods and babbles assurances, crawling backwards without raising his eyes once. Nick makes an amused sound and kicks the door shut behind him. “You don’t usually inspire quite that level of fear.”

“He’s young and new on his post,” Lucifer drawls, looking Nick over. His Knight is wearing the same combo of tight black jeans and black shirt as always, but his naked feet tell Lucifer he came straight from their living quarters. “What’s the matter, Nicholas?”

Nick waves the tablet Lucifer didn’t notice. “Found something online, thought you might be interested.” His naked feet make no sound on the floor as he walks up to Lucifer’s desk and lays the tablet down so Lucifer can see the screen. The Devil peers closer.

“A Kinktober? Is that what I think it is?”

Nick grins and drapes himself over Lucifer’s back, wraps his arms around him. The Devil basks in the warmth of his Consort. “I think it’s intended as prompts for writers, but I thought we could… take it a little more literally.”

Lucifer reads through the list, frowning at a few of the ideas. “Not all of them I hope.”

Nick laughs. “No. Maybe pick those we want and… take turns with them?”

Lucifer hums, re-reading the list at a slower pace. The first stirrings of arousal gather in his belly. “Starting on the first day of October?”

“Yes,” Nick breathes, close to Lucifer’s ear. “A whole, kinky month.”

The Devil shivers a little and turns his head to kiss Nick. “Make a list,” he breathes.

Lucifer stretches and purrs as his wings cover the whole breadth of the mattress. “You’re spoiling me.”

Nick looks up from lighting the last of the candles and smirks. “Side-effect,” he teases. “I just love watching you stretch those.”

Lucifer shifts a wing, careful not to create a draft and blow out the candles. “You know you can touch whenever you want to.”

“I know.” Nick runs warm hands up Lucifer’s legs, digging strong fingers into the muscle. “But for now…”

He picks up the first candle, a thin, red one, and holds it up high over Lucifer’s back. When he tips it and lets the first droplet of wax splatter onto his Consort’s back, Lucifer twitches and hisses. The second droplet has him shiver, the third moan. Nick smiles and lowers the candle a little for the fourth droplet, watching Lucifer’s wings twitch before he sets the candle aside and reaches for the next one.

Dark blue wax drips in a line down just beside Lucifer’s spine. Nick lets the wax drop from up high first, then lowers the candle as he creates a second line of droplets up the other side. Lucifer shivers, his wings flexing a little before settling again.

The next candle is a bronze one, a thick pillar candle which has acquired quite a bit of molten wax already. Nick runs gentle fingers down Lucifer’s back and considers before tilting the candle.

Wax drips down over the small of Lucifer’s back and up over the swell of his buttocks. It runs down the smooth curves, and the Devil moans.

Nick sets the candle down when the liquid wax is gone and runs gentle fingertips over the still-warm wax. It leaves faint traces of bronze dust on his fingers, and he runs those up Lucifer’s spine. “More?”

“More,” Lucifer agrees, and his voice is low and husky. Nick shivers and reaches for another candle, admiring the pretty lavender color before he tips it.

Molten wax drips down just at the base of Lucifer’s wings, drawing a low, long moan from the Morningstar. The wings twitch and shiver, but don’t move from their sprawl. Lucifer’s hands flex in the sheet, and he turns his head to glance at Nick over his shoulder. “More,” he whispers.

Nick smiles and uses gentle nails to peel the hardened wax from Lucifer’s skin. It leaves reddened, warmed patches behind and Lucifer moans when he turns and lays down on his back. His eyes are a darker blue than before, his cheeks flushed, his cock a hard line of obvious arousal against his stomach. “Breathtaking,” Nick whispers. Lucifer flushes deeper.

Nick expects him to watch now, but Lucifer’s eyes only follow his hand until he reaches for a thick, white candle. Then he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, stretching his arms out above his lead, his wings sprawled to either side of him.

If Nick thought he was breathtaking before, he’s mind-blowing now.

White wax droplets spatter onto Lucifer’s nipples, making him twitch and moan. Bronze wax runs over his chest and pools in the hollow of his throat, glittering with every breath he takes. Dark blue wax trails over his belly, and then Nick gently peels the first layer of white wax off Lucifer’s nipples and lets lavender-colored wax drop onto them. Lucifer whines, his cock twitching.

Nick drips colored wax over Lucifer’s chest and belly, peeling off old layers and letting fresh, hot wax drip onto sensitized skin, until Lucifer is shivering constantly, his cock flushed and leaking. Nick picks up the white candle again and touches Lucifer’s cock with a fingertip. “Yes?”

Lucifer’s eyes flutter open. They are almost black with arousal, and Nick believes they darken even further when he sees the candle hovering over his cock. He nods.

“Yes.”

Nick tilts the candle.

Lucifer groans with the first droplet, a low sound that hits Nick like a blow to the solar plexus. He tilts the candle again, letting more of the liquid wax drip out. Lucifer yelps, then whimpers when Nick gently pushes his cock against his stomach.

White wax hits the underside of Lucifer’s cock, running down and over his balls.

Lucifer comes with a shout.


	2. Rimming

“I saw today’s ideas,” Lucifer murmurs into Nick’s ear, wrapping his arm around the Knight’s waist. Nick glances over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow. Lucifer grins and flicks his tongue out, displaying the forked tip.

“Oh fuck yes,” Nick murmurs. Arousal blooms in his belly. Then he twitches as Grace tingles through his body, making sure he’s as clean as he can be. “How do you want me?”

Lucifer hums and snaps his fingers. Nick groans at the sight of the high table with its thick padding that just sprung up in their bedroom. It’s not quite a medical exam table, but it does have a v-shaped end, the leg rests curved and complete with leather straps. “Oh, we’re keeping that.”

“As my Consort wishes,” Lucifer promises with a grin. “Get naked and get up, darling.”

Nick laughs and complies, shedding t-shirt and jeans before he easily pulls himself up and lies down, purring happily as he discovers the pillow. “You’re so good to me.”

“I’m about to be even better,” Lucifer teases, using his hands instead of Grace to wrap the leather straps around Nick’s ankles and thighs. Nick moans softly, hardening further at being partially restrained. His Consort knows him so well.

Lucifer snaps up a chair and sits. Nick trembles at the clear sign Lucifer intends to take his time, and then he’s not thinking anymore as that slightly cool, wickedly forked tongue licks over his entrance. Lucifer takes his time, licking slow circles and broad stripes and teasing him with the forked tips until Nick would be writhing if Lucifer’s hands weren’t pinning his hips to the table. “Please, Lucifer!”

That earns him a rough chuckle and a teasing push inside, and oh fuck, now there’s one fork in his hole and one is licking at him. Nick groans and melts.

_Good darling_, Lucifer purrs in his thoughts. _Relax and take it, Nick._

He can’t do anything but obey, pinned in place by hands and leather and the burning arousal Lucifer’s wicked tongue is stoking higher and higher. He’s back to licking and sucking at the fluttering muscle, occasionally dipping one or both forked ends inside. Nick gasps for every intrusion, moans with every stroke. His cock is twitching and leaking against his belly, his hands clinging tightly to the edges of the table.

Lucifer finally pulls back to lick his lips and look Nick over. Nick’s a panting mess, but he manages to hold his Consort’s gaze until Lucifer grins and ducks back down. His tongue pushes inside the loosened hole without warning, going deeper than should be possible (Lucifer has never cared for what _should_ be possible). Nick screams and bucks against his restraints.

“FUCK!”

_Soon,_ Lucifer promises, even his telepathic voice dripping with satisfaction. Nick whimpers, then gasps as that tongue starts to move inside him, the forks feeling impossibly bigger now as they flutter against his sensitive insides.

He has no idea how long Lucifer keeps doing this, fucking him with his tongue before pulling back to lick and nibble at the relaxed muscle, only to push back in. He realizes somewhere along the way that he’s begging, mindless little pleas falling from his lips with every breath.

Lucifer’s tongue is deep inside him again, forked tips flicking. _Come for me,_ Lucifer orders with a squeeze of his hands on Nick’s thighs, and Nick, surprised but _gone_, can only scream as his body obeys, clenching and covering his belly in hot release. He moans when he can suck in a breath again, hands falling from the edges of the table as his body relaxes. “Fuuuck.”

Lucifer pulls back and smirks, standing to reveal he’s gotten rid of his clothes. His cock is red and dripping with arousal, and Nick mewls and licks his lips.

“Ready for round two, darling?”

Nick lets his head fall back onto the soft pillow and moans.

“Do your worst, Lucifer.”

He’ll probably need to sleep in tomorrow. Nick really doesn’t care.


	3. Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scars and ritual I mention in this originate in "My Sacrifice" which is in the same universe as this fic.

Waking up to your lover sitting on your hips with a knife in his hand and a wicked gleam in his eye _should_ be alarming to most people.

Lucifer isn’t most people. When he blinks his eyes open to find his Consort sitting astride his hips, playing with his gleaming black knife and eyeing Lucifer out of black eyes with a thin, glowing blue ring where his iris should be… well, Lucifer swallows once and stretches his arms out to either side.

“Feeling playful, my Consort?”

Nick smirks and balances the blade on his index finger. “Just a little,” he purrs. “Let me?” The blade flips over and lands in Nick’s other hand, fingers wrapping smoothly around the hilt.

Lucifer licks his lips, his eyes on the blade. He made it himself, using metal from a passing meteorite and shards of angel blades. It’s sharp, very sharp, and covered in invisible Enochian sigils. If plunged into his heart, it could possibly kill even him. He nods.

Nick’s smirk softens into a smile. He lays the blade down flat on Lucifer’s chest and leans forward to kiss him, slow and soft and sweet. An “I love you” without words. Lucifer melts beneath his Consort.

Nick starts by tracing the scars left by the ritual that turned him into a Knight and gave Lucifer his own body. He takes his time, carefully running the sharp blade along each white scar. He’s so careful he doesn’t even cut skin, just leaves a tingling red line. Lucifer watches and shivers with each line, his cock hardening beneath Nick’s warm weight. Nick grins and shifts.

“Do we like it when I play with this, Luci?”

Lucifer nods. “You know I do,” he whispers. His voice is hoarse already.

Nick chuckles and traces a careful circle around Lucifer’s nipple. “Yes,” he agrees. The sharp tip of the blade pokes Lucifer’s nipple, making him hiss. Then the dull edge slides upwards and comes to rest at the hollow of Lucifer’s throat. “Top or bottom?”

Lucifer swallows carefully, feeling the blade press harder into his throat as he does. With Nick, that question has never the same kind of answer. Lucifer might answer _Top_ and end up on his hands and knees with Nick behind him, he might end up on his back and watch Nick ride him, or he might find Nick beneath him begging to be taken. He gives a mental shrug and decides, “Bottom.”

The blue ring within Nick’s demon-black eyes flickers brighter. “Good choice,” the last Knight of Hell purrs, and then Lucifer finds himself flipped onto his belly. A hand grabs his hair and pulls his head back, and then the cold blade is resting against his throat. “Up, love.”

So his husband is in a really toppy mood today. Lucifer shivers and pulls himself up onto his hands and knees, carefully holding his head so the sharp blade doesn’t nick his throat. (He’d survive even if the blade injured his throat in ways no mortal could survive, but part of the thrill is the _idea_ that it might truly harm him.) His ass comes into contact with Nick’s warm thighs, and Nick uses gentle pressure with the dull edge of the blade to direct him up until he’s arranged how Nick wants him.

There’s a tiny tug on his Grace as Nick snaps up lube without having to take the blade from Lucifer’s throat. It’s just close enough to flirt with the idea of cutting, a sign of Nick’s excellent control that it doesn’t waver even when Lucifer gasps and twitches at the sensation of slick fingers prodding and pushing at his hole.

“You’re tight,” Nick murmurs behind him, pushing in with a single slick finger. Lucifer swallows a whine. “Haven’t taken you in a while, have I? Remind me to change that, love.”

Lucifer groans agreement, trembling as Nick keeps the threat of the blade at his throat and works him open gently but insistently. One finger turns into two, the stretch burning just a little, and then Nick’s fingers brush his prostate, making him moan.

Nick is relentless, working him open until he’s trembling and his Consort’s fingers slide into him without resistance. He mewls protest when they slip out and don’t return, earning himself a rough chuckle.

“Patience, my Devil.”

Lucifer very nearly snarls, but the knife at his throat presses just a bit into his skin, turning the sound into a whine. Then he runs out of breath altogether as Nick’s cock pushes in, filling him up perfectly.

Nick holds still for a long moment, letting them both catch their breath before he starts to move, the hand holding the blade at Lucifer’s throat still steady as rock. Lucifer moans and loses himself in the sensations of being claimed so thoroughly. Nick sets a steady pace that keeps him on the knife’s edge (he’d laugh over the pun if he’d notice it) between arousal and orgasm for what feels like forever, the hand not holding the knife running up and down Lucifer’s back, sometimes digging into the muscles where his wings connect to his back if he brings them to this plane of existence. It makes Lucifer groan and whine every time, and when Nick pairs it with a direct hit to his prostate, it earns him little gasped-out pleas.

Lucifer comes when Nick drags his nails down hard along those unseen wing-seams and thrusts in _hard_, hitting his prostate dead-on. He shouts and trembles, his wings bursting forth in a rush of feathers and Grace, his muscles clenching around Nick’s cock. His Consort fucks him through his orgasm, his pace getting harder with every thrust until Nick, too, gasps out a curse and hot warmth floods Lucifer’s hole.

The blade at his throat finally disappears, and Lucifer sags onto the bed, still breathing hard. He moans when Nick pulls out, then shifts to the side weakly so he can tuck his Consort into his side and cling to him with arms and wings, his feathers hiding them both from the world.


	4. Gags

He has no idea why exactly it turns him on so much, but Nick can’t deny that it does. He’s not ashamed of it either, but it’s… inconvenient. Sometimes.

Of course Lucifer picked that prompt from the list as soon as he saw it, and Nick really isn’t inclined to argue – but does his husband have to tease him so much?

Lucifer began that morning, before they’d even crawled out of bed to begin their day. Nick had, in fact, still been dozing curled into Lucifer’s soft wing when something had been trailed down his arm. “Open your pretty eyes, darling,” Lucifer had whispered into his ear. “I have a present for you.”

Nick had opened his eyes and whimpered in immediate arousal. Dangling from Lucifer’s fingers had been a pretty new ball gag, colored in the same shades as Lucifer’s wings. Lucifer had chuckled. “This will look so pretty on you.”

Nick had nodded and opened his mouth, and then sighed when Lucifer let the gag disappear instead. “We’ll play tonight,” the Devil had promised.

Of course, that hasn’t stopped Lucifer from teasing the Hell (pun not intended) out of his Knight. The ball made an appearance as Lucifer held court in the throne room, idly playing with it as he listened to the varying grievances of lower-ranking demons. Nick, in his customary spot to the right and just behind Lucifer, had instantly had to hide his erection when he spotted the ball in Lucifer’s hand.

The whole thing, gleaming blue leather straps and all, had been draped over Lucifer’s desk when Nick had dropped in later that day to update his husband on his hunt for a rogue crossroads demon who’d started making deals for her own benefit. Lucifer had smirked and groped Nick a little before snapping the gag away and sending him on his way. Nick had seriously considered hiding in their bedroom for a quick solo session, but he knew Lucifer would pout at him for being denied a chance to watch. So he’d gritted his teeth, taken a cold shower, and returned to his hunt.

Now, the damn pretty thing is resting beside Lucifer’s hand as he reads while Nick is, supposedly, eating dinner. (Lucifer usually only indulges in food if Nick is the serving dish. Nick hasn’t shaken the habit of eating regular meals yet.)

Of course, he can’t take his eyes from the gag for longer than a few seconds at a time, and he keeps shifting in his seat to try and relieve the pressure of his jeans on his erection. Lucifer is smirking just a little, and Nick just _knows_ he’s not truly reading. He hasn’t flipped a page in ten minutes.

Finally, Nick can’t take it any longer and sets his fork down. “Lucifer, _please_.”

The Devil’s smirk widens, but he doesn’t ask if Nick is done eating. Instead, he closes his book and picks up the gag. “Come.”

Nick follows his husband to their bedroom, his eyes still on the dangling gag. Lucifer sets it down on the bed and turns to Nick with a grin. “So eager, darling?”

Nick nods, keeping his eyes on Lucifer’s with an effort. “Been so long,” he murmurs. “Please, Luci.”

Gentle hands cup Nick’s face and hold him still for a soft kiss. “Safeword, darling,” Lucifer requests in a whisper. Nick shivers.

“Delaware,” he whispers back.

“Thank you,” the Devil smiles. “And nonverbal?”

It’s unnecessary really, given their telepathic connection, but Lucifer insists every time. It warms Nick all the way through, and he snaps three times and is rewarded with another soft kiss.

“Get naked and kneel on the bed for me, Nick.”

Nick complies eagerly, stripping his usual black jeans and shirt before he climbs onto the bed, kneeling in the center. Lucifer steps close and picks up the gag, rolling the colorful ball between his fingers. “Open up.”

Nick closes his eyes, opens his mouth and nearly sways as Lucifer gently slips the ball into his mouth and buckles the strap behind his head. He’s steadied by gentle hands, Lucifer chuckling in his ear. “My eager darling. Open your eyes.”

Nick makes a soft noise and blinks his eyes open again. He groans around his gag when he spots the gleaming blue leather restraints now draped in the spot where the gag rested earlier.

“I thought we’d play a little more since you were so eager this morning,” Lucifer whispers into his ear, running teasing fingertips down his spine. “Like your surprise?”

Nick nods eagerly. Lucifer laughs and kisses his cheek before picking up the first strap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued tomorrow 😉


	5. Bondage

“I know you wanted to see me in these, but that lovely little list you found listed bondage, too… and I think we’ll play long enough that it counts as two days.”

Nick’s eyes narrow in amusement, his lips twitching around the gag.

“I’ll let you tie me up soon and you can play with me,” Lucifer promises. He picks up the first restraint and runs the supple leather through his fingers, making sure there are no rough edges before he wraps it around Nick’s left wrist. The right one follows, and as Lucifer buckles it he can feel Nick relax where he kneels.

Lucifer guides his Consort to lie back with gentle hands, stroking his sides and watching Nick’s eyes flutter shut. The ball gag colored like Lucifer’s wings is stretching his lips into a pretty “O” shape and has possessive arousal curl in Lucifer’s belly. It’s even more of a mark of ownership on Nick right now than the scars on his chest, and he loves the sight.

Nick relaxes further as Lucifer buckles the next set of cuffs around his ankles, then whimpers when more cuffs go around his legs above and below his knees. Lucifer smirks and watches his Consort’s cock twitch against his belly.

“Do I need to tie that up too, Consort mine?” he asks, running a single fingertip along Nick’s erection. “Or do you think you can hold back?”

Nick’s eyes open slowly, his gaze already visibly lust-drunk. Lucifer smiles. “Shake your head for no, nod for _yes please give me a cock ring_.”

Nick nods with a low moan, and Lucifer grins and snaps up a ring in the same colors as the gag, holding it up for Nick to see. “All covered in my colors tonight.”

He works the ring around Nick’s cock with gentle hands, watching his husband moan around his gag and tremble with his touch. It’s a heady feeling, to have the man who said “Yes” to him first spread out beneath him willingly, surrender to him, let him take charge in a different way. Lucifer runs his fingers over the leather cuffs and smiles.

Nick lets himself be moved and arranged as Lucifer wants him. He gives soft little moans around the gag with each small ‘click’ of the chains being fastened onto the cuffs, then squirms a little when Lucifer pulls the chains taut, fastening them onto their hooks. He moans louder when he finds he doesn’t have much room to squirm.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Lucifer tells his Consort. He traces the scars with a fingertip sparking with a bit of his Grace, watches Nick arch and listens to the moan. “Beautiful and wanton and just perfect for the Father of Sin.”

Nick blushes and relaxes beneath Lucifer’s hand, open and trusting. Lucifer purrs and crawls over his bound husband to start trailing kisses down his chest, paying special attention to sensitive nipples and the scars that are their wedding vows. He gets rid of his clothes with a thought, not even snapping, and reaches behind himself with one hand while he teases his lover with licks and nips and slow, sucking kisses to his nipples.

Nick screams in surprise when Lucifer, satisfied with his own prep, grabs his cock and sinks down on it in one smooth motion. Lucifer smirks down at his lover, shivering a little in pleasure himself.

“That’s why you’re wearing that lovely ring,” he tells him, starting a slow up-and-down motion on Nick’s cock. He didn’t work himself open too much, enjoys the burn of the first penetration, and he knows he’s tight around Nick. His lover’s eyes are wide and pleading already.

Lucifer smirks and reaches for Nick’s nipples with both hands, listens to his moans through the gag. He’ll wreck his lovely Consort tonight, tell him through touches and kisses and pleasure how loved he is.


	6. Blow Jobs

Lucifer waves the doors closed behind the last demon and sighs, dropping the glower along with his wings. Feathers scrape the rough stone floor as his wings slump and drag. His head falls back against the wooden backrest of the throne.

He wonders who the fuck came up with it, because it’s really uncomfortable. Then again, the damn stone thing back up in Heaven was really uncomfortable, too. Maybe these things just are meant to be uncomfortable.

If he’d known ruling over what Hell has become was this much work, maybe he’d have stayed in the damn Cage.

One of the huge doors opens a little. Lucifer raises his head and frowns, ready to smite whoever is walking in out of existence. He’s annoyed with this stupid holding court thing someone started (personally, he’s blaming Crowley. Lilith certainly never had the taste or patience for this.) but lowers his hand again when Nick slips into the room, making sure to close and ward the door behind him.

“Did something happen?”

But Nick looks too relaxed for that. He’s almost sauntering up to Lucifer, in fact. There’s a small smirk playing around his lips, and a spark in his eyes the Devil recognizes.

“Nothing happened, just thought I’d come and help you relax a little before the next batch of idiots shows up,” his Knight tells him, still smirking a little. Lucifer raises an eyebrow as Nick steps between his knees.

“Not much time before they do, Nick.”

The smirk widens. “I don’t need much time,” his husband informs him confidently. Lucifer very nearly swallows his tongue as Nick sinks to his knees between Lucifer’s legs and flicks his jeans open with a negligent gesture of his fingers. He can barely feel the tiny tug on his Grace. Nick is growing into his own powers.

Then he doesn’t think anymore as Nick’s hot mouth closes around his cock and sucks him down all the way. Lucifer hisses a curse, his hands gripping the armrests of the throne. “Fuck, Nick!”

An amused sound from his husband, Nick’s eyes flicking up to him as he begins to work Lucifer’s cock in his mouth. He knows all the tricks to drive Lucifer insane with lust, knows that licking at that spot beneath the head will have Lucifer moan for him, that a hint of teeth on an upward glide will have him hiss and cling to the armrests, that taking him in as deep as he can, muscles fluttering around sensitive skin will have Lucifer curse and slide ever closer to orgasm.

He does it all with his hands pinning Lucifer’s hips to the throne, making greedy noises the entire time. Lucifer moans and squirms in his grip, the hot mouth and tight hold making him feel owned in a way only Nick has ever been able to make him feel.

“Close,” he finally gasps out, his fingers white where they clutch the throne. Nick’s blue eyes flick up. Another hint of teeth as he pulls up, sucking greedily.

Lucifer shatters.

He’s dimly aware of Nick sucking him through his orgasm, of his wings stirring up dust as they beat behind him and the room going bright with Archangelic Grace. When he returns to his senses, it’s to Nick’s hands stroking his thighs and the visual of Nick licking his lips, looking smug and sated.

Nick leans up to kiss him softly, sharing his taste between them. Lucifer moans softly and tries to tug his Consort into his lap, intent on repaying him – but Nick slips out of his grasp with a last, sweet kiss.

“Back to business, Oh King of Hell,” he teases with a smirk. “You can return the favor later.”

Lucifer blinks and smirks, watching as Nick saunters back to the door.

“Bet on it, Consort.”

Nick laughs and slips out of the room with a last wink. Lucifer puts himself back to rights with a thought, his mind already working on ideas on how best to pay his Consort back.


	7. Leather

Lucifer is distracted.

It’s his Consort’s fault, of course. He has grown used to Nick’s new habit of wearing all black – the Knight claims it’s because black doesn’t show bloodstains and helps him blend into the darkness that’s his hunting ground. He usually wears jeans and shirts made of various fabrics, and depending on how tight the jeans are, Lucifer has been known to watch his ass appreciatively.

Today, though… Nick upped the stakes.

Lucifer grits his teeth and yanks his concentration back towards the meeting with Hell’s most senior demons, using a cold, _cold_ tendril of Grace to kill the renewed erection in his pants.

His damn tease of a Consort is wearing black leather pants and a matching jacket. Of course the garments aren’t loose anywhere on his body. The jacket accentuates his broad shoulders and muscular arms. The pants…

Nick walks another slow circuit around the seated demons. Lucifer’s gaze flicks up just in time to catch another glimpse of that _perfect_ ass encased by black leather.

An amused flicker of blue eyes, and Lucifer bites back another curse.

The leather of the pants is smooth and warm beneath his palms. Lucifer finds himself unable to stop running his hands up and down Nick’s legs, cupping his ass with greedy touches. Nick laughs into their kiss and leans back in Lucifer’s lap.

“You really like me wearing these, I take it?”

Lucifer nods, still running his fingers over the leather. He looks up at his husband and squeezes his handfuls of Nick’s ass, watching as Nick’s blue eyes darken. “I do,” he murmurs. “Imp, teasing me like this.”

“Payback for the gag, my King,” Nick tells him with a smirk. “You didn’t think I was going to let that slide?”

Nick has never let anything slide since first saying Yes to Lucifer. He’s challenged him every step of the way, asked questions that made Lucifer consider situations in different lights, called him out on his bullshit when needed.

It’s the reason they can now sit on this throne, Lucifer’s wings mantling around them, eye to eye and bound Soul to Grace.

“No,” Lucifer admits with a smile. “Going to keep teasing me, my Knight?”

Nick laughs and nods, leaning in for another chaste kiss before he slips out of Lucifer’s hold. “But I intend to deliver, too,” he promises.

Nick delivers that night in the privacy of their rooms. It’s not often he has Lucifer on his knees for him, but tonight the Devil goes willingly. His forked tongue flickers happily over the smooth leather, licking at Nick’s thighs and the bulge of his erection through the leather. Nick doesn’t feel much beyond the pressure, but the visual is breathtaking. It gets even better when Lucifer opens his pants (using his hands almost reverently on the leather, and Nick is definitely going to wear these pants again) and starts licking at his cock.

It takes a bit of work to maneuver them onto the bed, and Nick cheats and uses his access to Lucifer’s Grace to get him naked while he remains fully clothed except for his boots. Lucifer shivers and presses closer, hiding in Nick’s shoulder as Nick works him open with insistent fingers.

“Ride me,” Nick whispers into Lucifer’s ear, earning himself a moan and Lucifer shifting into position to sink down onto his cock. The Devil looks down at him with blown-wide eyes, his hands still stroking over Nick’s leather-clad legs.

Oh yes, he’ll be wearing these pants again, Nick decides as his husband starts to move. _Soon_.


	8. Creampie

Nick wakes reluctantly, feeling so comfortable and warm. He’s lazy with it and just yawns and rubs his cheek against the soft feathers of Lucifer’s wing.

An amused chuckle, the arm around his waist tightening. “So tired, my Knight?”

Nick nods lazily, stretching before he burrows back into Lucifer’s embrace. “Don’t want to get up,” he admits in a whisper.

Cool lips trails kisses along the back of his neck, his shoulder. Nick purrs.

“I had planned to keep you in my office today,” Lucifer murmurs into his ear. “I’m not sharing you… but you want to be used, right? Sloppy and dripping.”

Those words in that low murmur have Nick moan and nod, the first stirrings of arousal warming his blood. “Don’t want anyone but you,” he murmurs.

Lucifer uses gentle touches to guide Nick into the position he wants him in, still covered in his wings. Nick hums and closes his eyes again, then twitches and hisses in a breath as Lucifer’s fingers slide between his cheeks to nudge at his entrance.

“You’ll stay in bed for me today, won’t you my sweet Consort?” Lucifer whispers into his ear as his slick fingers slide in easily, Nick’s body welcoming the familiar intrusion. Nick moans softly. “Stay in bed for me, warm and welcoming… I’ll come by every few hours to make sure you get what you need.”

Nick shivers and nods, twitching as Lucifer’s fingers find his prostate. “Yes,” he breathes, feels Lucifer shiver behind him. He mewls soft protest when the fingers disappear, then sighs happily when Lucifer pushes into him, filling him with familiar hardness. “Oh yes.”

The Devil takes him at a slow, lazy pace that matches the sleepy, gentle mood between them, running his hands over Nick as he moves. Nick sighs and relaxes and drifts on the pleasure, shivering when Lucifer clings a little tighter and comes inside him, filling him up for the first time today.

Lucifer is gentle as he pulls out, too, stroking and kissing his Consort. Nick gasps a little as he’s filled again, this time with a plug. “So you’ll be nice and ready for me,” Lucifer whispers into his ear before he gets out of bed.

Nick sighs and stretches before curling around his pillow. He’s still aroused, but so comfortable. Listening to the soft noises of Lucifer preparing for his day, he slips back into sleep.

Lucifer keeps his promise, returning to their bed and his sleeping Consort whenever he can carve a little time out of his day – and he’s the King, so he has many opportunities. He doesn’t let more than two, maybe three hours pass before he’s back with Nick, filling him up again. His Knight is usually sleeping or dozing when he enters the room, and Lucifer finds he loves waking him by removing the plug from his hole and sliding into a channel that’s getting sloppier and sloppier with each time he takes him. Nick’s moans for him are sweet and perfect, the sleepy, lazy way in which he reacts arousing Lucifer even further.

This time when he appears in their bedroom, Nick’s not asleep. Instead, he’s on his back, one arm stretched up over his head and clinging to the headboard, his other hand slowly stroking his erection. Lucifer hums.

“Are we getting impatient?”

Nick moans and nods. “Need you,” he breathes, and the soft, pleading tone to his voice has Lucifer rock hard in his pants. He snaps his clothes off and crawls up onto the bed between Nick’s readily spread legs. He tugs the plug free and groans at the sight of his own release slipping out.

“You’re a mess, Nick.”

“Make me messier,” Nick breathes, spreading his legs wider. Lucifer’s wings burst forth as he crawls over Nick and pushes in, groaning at the wet warmth. Nick makes a hungry noise and wraps his legs around Lucifer’s hips.

This time is as slow and lazy as the first time, Lucifer rocking his hips into Nick while his wings hide them from the world. Nick moans and shivers beneath him and comes on a slow thrust in with a gasp of Lucifer’s name, clinging to him. It’s enough to have Lucifer let go, too, filling him again.

Nick groans when Lucifer slips out of him, then flushes when Lucifer sits back to watch his release drip out of him. Lucifer chuckles.

“Let me clean you up,” he murmurs, getting out of bed to pick his Consort up. “I think we earned ourselves a nice hot bath.”

Nick hums agreement, resting his head on Lucifer’s shoulder with a soft smile.


	9. Costumes

Lucifer knows Nick was a nurse before he lost his family, but he’d never seen him in his scrubs before the ritual that turned him into a Knight of Hell.

They talked about it a few times, usually curled into Lucifer’s wings in their bed. Lucifer could have accessed all those memories of Nick’s when they’d shared his body, but he didn’t. Ironically enough, the Devil had always been the strongest advocate for the right to choose, and to reveal memories – or keep them close and protected – fell under that right.

Nick changed a lot over the years he spent with Lucifer. He’d gone from a nurse who fought for each of the lives under his care to killing with ease, and Lucifer knows he’s partially responsible. Still, he’s curious to learn about Nick’s life before him… and intrigued by the idea of Nick in his scrubs.

Of course, his husband picks up on it.

All he can do is stare.

The scrubs Nick is wearing are black, of course. Apparently, his Consort has decided all other colors are permanently forbidden from his wardrobe. They’re also really fucking tight, if Lucifer says so himself. As far as he remembers, scrubs aren’t supposed to sit tightly enough he can tell his husband is _not_ wearing anything beneath them. They do show off his shoulders very nicely, though. Lucifer feels arousal begin to stir in his belly, warming his blood.

Nick grins at him, sauntering closer. He’s gone all the way with one of those small clip-on watches dangling from his breast pocket, and he’s got a stethoscope slung around his neck and is wearing latex gloves. There’s even a neat name tag spelling out his name. Lucifer swallows.

“Nick?”

The grin widens. “Yes?”

Lucifer swallows again. He loves seeing that grin on Nick’s face. “Why are you wearing these?”

“A few of the younger demons were talking about having a costume party on Halloween,” Nick tells him, eyes sparkling. He saunters right up to Lucifer and wraps the stethoscope around Lucifer’s neck, reeling him in with it. “I asked them if they didn’t think working was a better way to boost their numbers and they informed me, what better way to seduce souls to the Dark Side than to provide free drink and food and parade around in sexy costumes to entice lust and all these nice emotions Upstairs dubbed _sinful_?”

Lucifer hums, considering the idea and deciding it has merit. “And you decided to try on a costume you’re comfortable with,” he murmurs, reaching to run his hands up Nick’s sides. His husband really isn’t wearing anything beneath the rather thin scrubs. The Devil growls softly. “You do realize I won’t allow anyone to ogle what’s mine?”

Nick laughs and pushes into Lucifer’s hold shamelessly, using the stethoscope to pull him in for a kiss at the same time.

“Of course not,” he agrees. “This is just for you.”

Lucifer groans and pulls Nick flush to his body, feeling his Consort’s erection press against him through the scrubs. “Lucky me then,” he breathes. “I think I may have a problem, nurse. Care to help?”

Nick hums and leans his head back a little. “Of course, sir. What seems to be the problem?”


	10. Toys

They could snap everything they want into existence, but Lucifer and Nick both like to take their time with selecting what to use on the other. It’s become part of their scenes by now, heightening arousal and anticipation.

It has the added bonus of having known favorites at hand, and right now, that’s what Lucifer needs. Nick has been gone for more than a day. While he knows his Consort is safe, is enjoying his hunt of the high-ranking demon who thought attempting to overthrow Lucifer might be a good idea… well Lucifer _misses_ his lover.

Which is why he’s now kneeling on their bed, moaning as he works his own hole open on his fingers. The toy Nick prefers to use on him above all others is resting in front of him, waiting to be used. Lucifer closes his eyes and tries to imagine Nick’s watching him. His Knight would sit in the comfortable armchair in the corner, the one that offers a perfect view of their bed. He’d be naked, too, and one hand would be idly stroking his own erection as he watched Lucifer.

The Devil slicks lube onto the dildo and uses a touch of Grace to set it upright on the bed before positioning himself above. He sinks down slowly, so slowly. Nick loves watching him work the toy in, so that’s what Lucifer does. Hands wrapped around the headboard, wings fluttering, he works himself up and down on the thick toy, moaning every time he slides down a little further. He imagines he can feel Nick’s gaze on him, hear the soft sound of his breath.

_Faster,_ Nick would tell him, so Lucifer picks up his speed once he’s worked the dildo halfway in, lets the pleasure wash over him. His cock is hard and twitching against his belly, and he yearns for Nick’s hands on him, his warmth and strength. The silicone stretches him open more with each slide down, fills him and rubs against the sensitive spots inside.

If Nick were here, Lucifer knows he’d also be wearing his Consort’s favorite clamps on his nipples, the ones that have the chain just long enough for Lucifer to hold it between his teeth when he holds his head still. Nick loves watching him forget and throw his head back, only to be reminded when the chain tugs hard on the clamps. Lucifer takes one hand off the headboard and pinches one nipple. He gasps softly, sinking down further on the dildo.

He has no idea how long he’s been doing this, lost himself in the pleasure of being filled again and again. His muscles don’t tire, but his hole is feeling puffy and sensitive when he rises up and teases himself with just the thinner tip inside before sinking back down. He’s dripping by now, his cock red and wet with his own fluids. Finally, Lucifer reaches down and wraps his fingers around it, trying to imagine it’s Nick’s hand expertly fondling him.

_Doing so good for me, darling_, his lover would breathe. _Let me see you come for me, my Devil. _

It doesn’t take much more than the memory of that rough whisper, combined with his hand on his cock and the dildo inside him as far as it can go, stretching him deliciously wide. Lucifer gasps and comes, his wings beating up a small storm as he covers his hand and the comforter with his release.

He’s still slumped forward, gasping for breath, when there’s suddenly a presence in the room that wasn’t there before. It’s accompanied by a deep groan.

“Fuck, that’s a sight to come home to.”

Lucifer flushes and turns his head a little so he can look over his shoulder. His Consort is still wearing his full hunting gear and his eyes are all black, a thin ring of blue-red light where his iris should be. There’s a flush high on Nick’s cheeks, and Lucifer knows his lover is staring at where the dildo is still splitting him open. Nick steps closer, reaching out to touch. His hand is hot on Lucifer’s back and this close, Lucifer can smell the death of a demon on him.

“You used my favorite,” Nick purrs, the red in his eyes slowly disappearing into blue. “Perfect… you’ll be nice and open for me to take, darling.”

Lucifer shivers and nods, renewed arousal gathering in his belly. He lets Nick rearrange him onto his back, watches as his husband strips.

There are favorites among their toy collection, but Lucifer prefers Nick’s cock over every single one of them. And to have his Knight take him, fresh from a hunt and still high on the kill… Lucifer moans softly and arches as Nick climbs onto the bed.

He’ll feel this all day tomorrow. He can’t wait.


	11. Formal Wear

Neither Lucifer nor Nick bother with any sort of formal dress code for meetings held in Hell. Their demons know to show respect to them both on the grounds of their sheer strength (and by virtue of having watched the unfortunate ones who didn’t realize disrespecting Nick or Lucifer ended painfully).

But in the time since Lucifer claimed Hell for himself and challenged the world to try and take it from him again, things have changed and shifted. There are angels in Heaven again – more specifically, one Archangel who apparently has learned an important lesson since Nick ripped the Cage apart and set Michael free, and one Archangel who grudgingly returned when Michael and Lucifer proved they were capable of talking in a rational manner. (Mostly. Some wounds run too deep.)

For the meetings with Gabriel and Michael, the King of Hell and his Knight dress up.

Nick hisses a soft curse when Lucifer finally steps out of their bathroom, still fiddling with his tie. The King of Hell decided on the white suit today, the jacket cut to emphasize Lucifer’s broad shoulders and make him appear even taller than he is. The ice blue shirt makes his eyes appear bluer than usual and wearing a suit changes Lucifer’s bearing to fucking _regal_.

It’s all Nick can do not to hit his knees immediately and beg to be allowed to choke on his King’s dick.

Lucifer knows, of course. There’s a smirk playing about his mouth as he looks Nick over. “All black again, my Knight?”

That _voice_. Nick grits his teeth against that amused, rough purr and points to his tie, a matching blue to Lucifer’s shirt. “With one exception, my King.”

Lucifer walks closer until he’s standing so close Nick can smell the combination of clean fabric and _Lucifer_. He’s still smirking as his fingers slide up the tie. He tightens it just a tiny bit further, just enough so Nick can feel it. Nick very decidedly does _not_ whimper. He’s glad that the cut of the jacket conceals his hardening cock.

“Very thoughtful of you,” Lucifer purrs, smoothing Nick’s shirt collar. He leans in for a slow kiss that speaks of all he’d like to do to his Consort. Nick’s hands fly to Lucifer’s shoulders for balance, and he tries to follow when Lucifer breaks the kiss. It earns him an amused chuckle. “Later,” Lucifer promises.

As soon as they’re back in Hell, hidden in their private rooms and safe, Nick finally gives in to the urge he’s been fighting since he saw Lucifer in his full attire. He sinks to his knees, face turned up towards Lucifer, and breathes a soft “please, Luci.”

Lucifer indulges him, stepping close enough so Nick can rub his cheek against the silky fabric of his suit pants. Hands at his neck, loosening the tie before it slithers free, then Lucifer steps back and around Nick. He wants to keen protest, but the noise dies in his throat as the fabric is wrapped expertly around his wrists. Lucifer is using his _tie_ to bind Nick’s hands behind his back. The Knight of Hell has to shift his knees further apart to give his erection more room.

Lucifer walks back around to stand in front of Nick again, still with that little smirk on his lips. “I won’t be able to see you wear that tie again without thinking of this,” his lover murmurs. Nick doesn’t think he’ll be able to wear it again without thinking of this either, but right now he doesn’t care because Lucifer is opening his pants and freeing his hard cock. Nick licks his lips, his mouth watering.

His husband knows him, knows what he wants. Fingers in his hair, holding him tightly, and then Lucifer is pulling him in, and Nick gratefully lets his cock slide into his mouth, moans as he starts to suck as best he can while Lucifer uses his mouth for his pleasure.

Who would’ve thought he’d develop a kink for seeing Lucifer in formal clothing… but if this is the result, Nick might ask his lover to wear a suit more often.


	12. Lingerie

There are definite advantages to being so close that you sometimes pick up on your lover’s dreams without them noticing.

However, Nick hadn’t anticipated enjoying this as much as he does. It’s so very different from his usual attire, delicate fabrics and soft colors… but Nick finds he really likes it, both how it feels against his skin and how it looks.

Nick takes a deep breath, smiles at himself in the mirror, and vanishes.

Lucifer can only stare.

He’d headed to his private office with the vague idea of doing some work on the contracts with Heaven (and isn’t that a strange thought, having contracts with Heaven over what is and isn’t allowed in pursuit of souls) but any and all coherent thoughts left his brain the second he saw his husband.

Nick’s sitting on Lucifer’s desk, smirking fit to give the Cheshire Cat a run for its money. He’s leaning back on his elbows, legs daintily crossed at the knee – and Lucifer’s gaze is caught on the ice blue nail varnish on his toenails.

Which he can see because Nick is wearing stockings so sheer they’re almost see-through. They’re also a light, soft blue, have a pretty lace top at Nick’s thighs and are held up with white, lacy garters. Lucifer very nearly forgets breathing.

“You can touch,” Nick purrs, amusement clear in his voice. “I won’t vanish.”

Lucifer didn’t notice he walked up to Nick but he must have, because he’s close enough to touch now. Swallowing hard, he reaches out and brushes his fingertips over one stocking.

It’s warm and silky under his touch, and Lucifer hisses out a breath and rests his hand on Nick’s knee, finally daring to look up and take in the rest of what his husband is wearing. He promptly forgets to breathe again.

The panties are white, just as sheer as the stockings, and edged in matching blue lace. Nick willingly parts his legs when Lucifer nudges his knee, letting him see the hard line of his cock through the shimmering fabric. The lace of the garters is running _beneath_ the panties, and Lucifer’s brain needs a moment to understand what that means. When he does, he very nearly comes then and there. “_Fuck_, Nick.”

His Consort laughs and wraps one stocking-clad leg around Lucifer’s hip, a siren he has no hope of resisting. Lucifer runs both hands up Nick’s thighs, feeling smooth silk and then warm skin beneath his palms before he rests them on his hips. His fingers absently play with the blue lace edge. Nick looks up at him from beneath lowered lashes, still leaning back onto his elbows. It has the silky fabric of his white camisole drape over his chest and belly, hinting at the muscle beneath. Lucifer’s mouth waters. “What did I do to earn this?”

Nick grins and arches up a little, tightening the leg around Lucifer’s waist. “You dreamed a few nights ago and projected. I took note.”

Lucifer remembers that dream. He groans, his hands tightening on Nick’s hips. “Thank you,” he breathes before leaning down to taste one nipple through the thin fabric of the camisole. Nick moans beautifully, so he keeps going, first through the camisole and then, when the fabric is wet from his mouth and clinging in patches, he pushes that up and tastes Nick’s skin with his tongue. He takes his time, keeping his hands on his lover’s hips to feel the lace and slippery fabric of garter belt and panties beneath his palms. Nick moans and arches beneath him, trying to use the leg wrapped around Lucifer to pull him closer. Lucifer smirks and nips at his belly, listening to the yelp before he sinks to his knees and mouths at Nick’s erection through the panties.

This time, he earns a shout.

The fabric is already wet and clinging from Nick’s pre-come, and Lucifer hums at the taste. He licks and sucks a little before raising his head and meeting Nick’s lust-dark eyes. “How much of that dream did you see?”

Nick grins. “Step back so I can turn,” he rasps, and Lucifer groans and gives him just enough room to slide off the desk and turn. He groans when Nick bends over and wiggles his ass.

The back of the panties consists of nothing but a few strips of light blue silk.

Lucifer is very careful in stripping them off Nick’s body, hoping he can get his lover to wear them for him again – Nick looks breathtaking like this. “Are you…?”  
“Prepped and waiting,” Nick groans, pushing into Lucifer’s hands. The garter belt and garters frame his ass beautifully. “C’mon, fuck me.”

With an invitation like that, control is a foreign concept. Lucifer opens his pants almost frantically, hissing in relief when his cock is freed. He snaps up lube because he’d rather pluck his own wings feather by feather than hurt Nick like this, but then there’s no stopping anymore. He sinks into his husband’s body with a groan, digging his fingers in hard.

Nick moans and pushes back into him, his nails digging into the wood of the desk. “_Move_!”

Lucifer couldn’t hold still if he wanted to, so turned on by this dream-turned-reality, by the knowledge Nick did this _for him_ that he feels as if he’s on fire. He doesn’t tease, is too far gone for that. Instead, he starts out with the hard and fast rhythm Nick loves, watching as his Consort writhes in front of him, pushing back into each thrust.

It doesn’t take long, given the pace and the fact Lucifer makes sure to aim for his lover’s prostate with each thrust. Nick gasps, then shouts as his body clenches around Lucifer. He moans when Lucifer keeps moving, keeps fucking him until he’s a boneless mess on the desk before he leans forward, clinging to Nick as he comes.

They stay like that for a moment, draped over Lucifer’s desk and breathing hard. Then the Devil groans and carefully pulls out, earning himself a weak protesting whine. He pats Nick’s side and snaps, transporting them both to their bed. Nick cuddles into him, still wearing stockings, garters and belt, and the camisole. He looks beautifully debauched, and Lucifer unleashes his wings and wraps Nick in them protectively.

Their _I love you_ doesn’t need words.


	13. Nipple Play

The ways Lucifer reacts to his touch are always fascinating Nick, and if his husband allows it, he can spend hours tracing his fingertips over his skin, learning and re-learning particularly sensitive spots.

Usually, these sessions end with him on his back, Lucifer between his legs, and orgasms that blow his mind.

Today, that wasn’t even his goal when he began running his fingertips up and down Lucifer’s chest. In fact, he was half asleep, the warmth from the fire burning in the hearth and Lucifer’s wing draped over him lulling him into a comfortable relaxed state. He only notices what he’s doing when Lucifer draws in a hissing breath and the wing acting as his blanket twitches.

Lucifer’s breathing a little harder beneath him and Nick holds still, tilting his head back to look up at his husband. Lucifer very deliberately sets his book aside and settles more comfortably on his back, holding out his arms. “Go for it,” he murmurs.

Nick smiles and starts moving his hand again, following the lines and valleys of Lucifer’s muscles through the soft fabric of his t-shirt. He takes his sweet time, skirting the hard nubs that become visible again and again before he finally lets his fingers slide over one, listening to Lucifer’s hitching breath. Smirking a little, he repeats the motion, this time applying a little more pressure.

Lucifer shivers.

Nick hums and pushes up on one elbow, taking one nipple between his teeth through the t-shirt. Lucifer gasps a little, shifting beneath him. Nick tugs a little before letting go, glancing up at Lucifer again. The Devil is watching him, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Nick’s smirk widens.

Lucifer’s t-shirt disappears with a snap of his fingers. The wing still draped over Nick twitches, but Lucifer holds still as Nick snuggles back into his side. Lucifer’s skin is always a little cooler than Nick’s, and he makes it his goal this time to tease Lucifer’s nipples until they’re as warm as his own skin. He starts gentle, with light, teasing touches of his fingertips, alternating between one nipple and the other. When Lucifer moans, short and quiet as if he wants to keep it in, Nick smiles and rewards him by turning his head and closing his lips over the nearest nipple, sucking softly.

Of course, he then uses his teeth to tug on it again.

Lucifer bites out a curse.

Nick licks over the bitten nipple. Then he uses his teeth again, squeezing the other one tightly between two fingers.

The wing snaps up sharply as Lucifer arches beneath him, his moan loud and unrestrained. Nick chances a glance upwards and smirks when he sees Lucifer’s eyes are closed. This time, he doesn’t snap, merely wills into existence what he wants and braces himself.

Lucifer shouts and surges up beneath him, and Nick is on his back on their bed, his husband looming over him with his wings spread wide and his eyes wild.

A sparkling silver chain connects the two nipple clamps now decorating his chest. Nick is particularly proud of managing to attach them both at the same time, and of the sparking blue gemstone embedded in each.

“Little minx,” Lucifer growls, snapping their remaining clothes away. Nick grins and wraps his legs around his hips, rocking up into him.

“You know you love it,” he tells his Devil.

Lucifer growls a little before leaning down to kiss Nick, reaching between them with slick fingers for a quick preparation aided by Grace, then tries to push in slowly – but Nick is having none of it. He snatches the chain in one hand and tugs.

Both of them groan, Nick from being filled so quickly as Lucifer thrusts in hard, Lucifer from the fresh ache in his sensitive nipples.

Nick grins up at his husband, breathing hard already. He’ll probably regret this when Lucifer comes up with a suitable revenge, but right now he doesn’t give a single fuck as the Devil starts fucking him hard and fast.

He tugs on the chain again just to hear him growl.


	14. Fucking Machine (Archangel Style)

Lucifer wears a tiny smirk all day.

It’s amusing to watch the reactions of everyone he comes across – the demons fall over themselves in their attempts to get out of his way, and those who have to stay in prolonged contact with him for delivering reports and such things are wide-eyed, trembling messes of panic when they can finally escape.

Nick eyes him with wary amusement. He’s also the reason for Lucifer’s little smirk, despite his still-aching nipples.

A glance at that interesting list his Consort found, plus a sudden case of _genius-level idea_ ensured that he knew what form his “revenge” on his husband would take pretty much since he recovered from last night’s control-shattering orgasm. All he’s doing now is enjoy the demons’ panic and day-dreaming about Nick’s reaction come evening. He usually doesn’t care about the time of day – everyone knows what they’re supposed to be doing, and almost nothing can be fucked up so spectacularly that it needs his personal attention, but he wants to take his time and not risk interruptions. Everyone knows that, once he and Nick disappear in their personal rooms, interrupting them unless Michael is standing at Hell’s Gate is equivalent to suicide.

So he smirks and watches the reactions of everyone around him.

“Whatever had you smirking all day today,” Nick tells him that evening, a bemused expression on his face, “it worried a lot of people. I don’t think I’ve seen so many applications for extended stays on Earth since we first invented the system.”

Lucifer laughs. “How many dared ask you what was going on?”

Nick makes a face. “About ten or twelve. It stopped after I pinned one to the wall with a few knives.”

“My bloodthirsty Knight,” Lucifer purrs, walking up to Nick to kiss him. “Want to find out what had me smirk and frighten them all day?”

“I’m not sure if that’s a trick question,” Nick says, but he’s grinning. “I’m guessing you have revenge in mind for yesterday?”

Lucifer nods. “My nipples are still aching,” he informs his husband, who simply grins wider and rubs a firm caress over one of those aching nipples. Lucifer hisses.

“You love it,” Nick purrs. _You love me._

“I admit to nothing,” Lucifer protests. _You know I do._

Nick’s grin softens and he wraps his arms around Lucifer’s neck. “What are you going to do to me, my King?”

Lucifer hums as if he’s considering his options, reaching around to grab handfuls of Nick’s ass and squeeze. His husband laughs and pushes into the touch.

“Get naked,” Lucifer finally purrs after groping his lover thoroughly. “And then get your pretty ass up on that table you love so much.”

Nick’s eyes light up. He hurries to comply, shedding clothes and weapons before sauntering over to the padded table Lucifer snapped up when he decided to take his time eating his husband out. The Devil follows and closes the leather straps around Nick’s thighs and ankles – and then he snaps more straps into place around wrists and elbows, hips and chest. Nick sucks in a sharp breath, then moans and melts into his restraints. Lucifer smiles.

“Give me your safewords, darling.”

Nick lazily snaps three times. _Delaware_, he murmurs in Lucifer’s thoughts. Then he moans when Lucifer starts sliding lube-slick fingers into him.

The Devil takes his time in working his husband open, listening to the moans his fingers cause. Nick is breathing little pleas by the time Lucifer can easily fit four fingers into his hole, both fingers and muscle almost dripping with lube.

He earns himself a whine of protest when he pulls his fingers free and can’t help the smirk from spreading.

“Now, for the revenge for yesterday part,” he murmurs, snapping again. Nick’s eyes open, then grow wide when Lucifer holds up the large dildo he summoned from their drawer. He knows his husband can take it, has done so before, but he’ll definitely feel it tomorrow. Especially with what Lucifer has planned.

He takes care in working the toy into his lover, using more lube and a lot of patience until Nick’s body takes it as easily as the fingers before. The moans falling from Nick’s lips are louder already, his muscles straining when he tries to arch in his bonds. He’s beautiful like this, but Lucifer still has _plans_.

He steps back slowly, watching Nick moan and the dildo slide in and out even without his hand guiding the motion. Nick makes a confused sound when Lucifer walks around the table to where his husband’s head is resting. The Devil smirks.

“Now, my darling Consort… that pretty toy will fuck you as long as I want it to. A kind of fucking machine… fueled by Grace. And I am going to sit down and enjoy watching you take it.”

“Fuck!” Nick gasps out, his fingers digging into the padding where he’s tied down. His eyes are wide and starting to go black around the edges with sheer lust. “Luci…”

“You’ll be good and take everything I give you,” Lucifer purrs. “I know you will. And when I’ve seen enough, when you’re all fucked-out and loose, I’m going to take that toy out and use my cock instead. You’ll be so sensitive by then, darling.”

Nick’s eyes bleed over to black with a burning blue ring around the pupil before they slip shut, his Consort arching and moaning as the dildo picks up speed at Lucifer’s command. The Devil grins and kisses his Consort lightly before walking to the comfortable chair he’d set up earlier. Taking a seat, he undoes his own pants and frees his aching erection.

It’s a damn good thing an Archangel’s stamina is somewhere around _limitless_, he muses, wrapping his hand around his hard length and watching the dildo slide into Nick again and again. He’ll be watching this show for a while.


	15. Food Play

Lucifer very rarely eats human food.

He doesn’t need it, and a lot of the things that are industrially made are too intense to his tastes, too sweet or too chemical. Being an Archangel means he can taste a lot of the artificial things that go into food production, and he doesn’t like it.

When he and Nick shared a body, he’d occasionally indulge in something Nick requested, though the human had always been amused at Lucifer’s insistence to pop around the world and make sure he got the least “polluted with artificial bullshit” supplies for a meal he could. Since he’s gotten his own body, Lucifer only indulges in food if Nick insists… or is the serving dish.

His husband knows him well. Today’s meal is one of fresh fruit, and Lucifer can tell just by breathing in that most of what Nick brought was grown in areas where the organic trend has taken root long enough for most of the artificial chemicals to have been purged from water and earth and plants.

His husband also still walks with a slight limp, and Lucifer couldn’t stop the proud smirk if he wanted to. Nick sees it, of course, and sticks his tongue out at him.

“Proud of yourself, are you?”

Lucifer’s smirk widens in answer, and he stretches his wings out behind him before allowing them to drape over the mattress again. Nick loves seeing them out, and after having to hide them all those millennia in the Cage to keep them protected, it feels good to have them out.

Nick shakes his head, but he’s smiling, too. Then he reaches out for a piece of fresh, juicy peach and holds it to Lucifer’s lips. “Be very glad I’m still willing to feed you,” he mock-grumbles.

The fruit tastes good, even Lucifer has to admit that. Sweet, with just the right amount of sour to it to balance it out, and so juicy Nick’s fingers are already sticky just from holding out one piece. Lucifer smiles and flicks his forked tongue around his husband’s fingers. “You should be thanking me for those three orgasms,” he purrs. Nick shivers a little, reaching for a slice of what Lucifer identifies as cantaloupe.

“Consider this your thank you,” he retorts, drawing the piece back when Lucifer moves his head. “Hold still.”

Lucifer raises an eyebrow, but obediently doesn’t move as Nick gently rubs the piece of fruit over his lips before letting him take it. Lucifer chews and swallows, and then slowly swipes his forked tongue over his lips to lick the sticky juice off. Nick’s eyes darken and he reaches for another piece of fruit.

The apple slice ends up halfway between Nick’s own lips before his husband leans down, and Lucifer smiles before taking his piece of the offering. The little taste of Nick he gets isn’t nearly enough, so Lucifer picks up a piece of juicy, sticky fruit himself and runs it over Nick’s neck before feeding it to his lover. He leans down and licks the juice off while Nick is still chewing and earns himself a soft moan.

It sets the tone of their evening, a playful back-and-forth of feeding each other bites of different fruits and teasing each other with sticky trails of juice over necks, collar bones, lips and chests. Lucifer develops a taste for licking the taste of different melons off Nick’ skin, while Nick seems to enjoy peach and mango. Every now and then, Lucifer will cheat a little by sucking Nick’s fingers into his mouth to clean them of the sticky juice. Nick retaliates by painting Lucifer’s nipples next, using broad swipes to lick them clean again.

Arousal is a low, sweet burn tonight. By the time the plates are empty of all slices of fruit, Lucifer is almost out of patience and both of them are naked. The Devil finally rolls his Consort beneath him on the bed and settles between his legs, reaching down to wrap a hand around both their erections. “Okay?”

“So much,” Nick tells him huskily, reaching up to push one hand into Lucifer’s hair and the other into the feathers of one wing.

They kiss as they rock against each other, warm and loving. Lucifer couldn’t tell who comes first, spilling hot and wet between them. He only knows Nick gasps into their kiss and holds him tighter, only knows the room goes bright with his Grace as he loses control for a moment.

They curl up in bed that night, warm and sated and just a little sticky with traces of juice.


	16. Uniforms

Since Lucifer did away with the damn suit-and-tie bullshit Crowley imposed on his demons (and what the entire fuck, this is Hell and not some insane corporate business) there is nothing like an actual _uniform_ to be found in Hell.

Nick more or less wears one, if his usual outfit of black boots, black jeans (or, these days, occasionally the damn pair of leather pants that make Lucifer forget all coherent thought) and black t-shirt or shirt can be considered a uniform.

Point is, Lucifer has never seen Nick in anything more uniform-like than his Nurse’s scrubs, and while those were sexy as fuck (especially the version Nick wore the night he seduced him into a little roleplay) he’s absolutely blindsided by how hot Nick looks dressed in what Lucifer identifies after a moment as a carabinieri uniform, complete with the cap on his head and rank insignia on his shoulders, and gun, handcuffs and baton on his belt.

To say he’s staring would be to state the temperature in the Antarctic is a little fresh.

“Nick?” His voice comes out breathless, slightly strangled and not at all the way he intended the question to sound. Damn.

His husband turns his head to look at him and raises an eyebrow. “Everything alright, Lucifer?”

The Devil makes an effort in concentrating and manages to speak in something approaching his normal voice. “I was about to ask the same,” he says. “Why are you wearing – that?”

Okay, maybe he’s not quite up to his usual eloquent self. He thinks that can be explained by how damn good the cap looks on Nick’s head.

“Oh.” Nick turns his attention back to whatever he’s reading on Lucifer’s desk. “Our little revolting demon party has apparently lost all sense and decided to set their base of operations up in Rome. Specifically, almost smack-dab on the border to Vatican City. Chatter is, they figured we couldn’t mount an all-out attack there without earning Heaven’s wrath so they’re safe there as long as they keep their heads down. I’m about to scare them into leaving as per Gabriel’s request.”

Lucifer blinks, imagines Nick striding through the streets of Rome all confident and acting as if he has any right to be there _in that outfit_, and groans. Nick looks up, a frown on his face – until he sees Lucifer’s expression and, presumably, the beginning erection in his jeans. Then, he smirks.

“Do we have a thing for _Capitano_ Nick?”

“Apparently so,” Lucifer admits. He walks closer, taking in the way the sharply cut jacket emphasizes Nick’s shoulders, how his husband appears to be standing taller. “You’re wearing it well.”

Nick’s smirk widens and he leans in to whisper into Lucifer’s ear. “I’ll go topside and deal with our little band of malcontents,” he breathes, making Lucifer shiver with the warmth of his breath, “and then I’ll come back and hunt my personal little criminal down.”

Lucifer will deny until the End Of Days that he actually whimpered at that. Nick chuckles and nips at his lobe. “Better make sure you’re ready to serve your sentence, little criminal.”

Lucifer blinks and very nearly gasps for air when Nick steps back, still smirking. His Consort turns and walks out of Lucifer’s office with swaying hips, drawing his gaze to the gleaming handcuffs. The Devil swallows and decides to go for a cold shower before clearing his schedule for the rest of the day.

If he’s lucky, Nick will keep the uniform on.


	17. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!
> 
> There's a brief mention of a suicide attempt. It's not graphic, it's not mentioned more than once, and the person is fine now. If you're easily triggered, however, please avoid this chapter or at the very least, do not read the first few paragraphs.

Nick has several scars.

He has a few small ones on his hands from when he nicked himself on everyday items, a few small ones on his legs from a childhood spent playing outside.

A big one on his leg is from a bad fall with his bicycle as a child. There’s a small, neat line where his appendix was removed when he was sixteen, an experience that sparked his interest in the medical field.

There’s a thin line on his wrist where he started to cut before realizing he didn’t actually want to die, just wanted he pain to stop.

Then there’s the roundish scar on his left side, the one where Dean Winchester and that alternate, bad copy of Michael shoved an Archangel Blade into him to kill Lucifer. They almost succeeded, too. Lucifer is not sure how he managed to keep Nick alive, but to this day he’s grateful for it.

None of those scars usually garner more than a glance from Lucifer. He acknowledges them as marks of what his Consort survived, nothing more.

And then there are the neat lines marking Nick’s chest, the mirror image of the scars on Lucifer’s own chest. Every time Lucifer sees a glimpse of those, a little shiver of heat rolls through him, combined with the desire to reach out and touch, feel the raised lines beneath his fingertips.

He’s doing that right now, with Nick sprawled boneless over their bed. His Knight is watching him with a small smile, twitching every now and then when Lucifer cheats and nudges the remnants of his Grace caught in the scars.

They’re his mark on his Knight, his sigil carved into skin. A sign of Nick’s rebirth as his loyal, lethal Knight. A marriage vow in flesh and blood and Grace.

Lucifer lowers his head and traces one of the lines with the tips of his tongue, feeling Nick shiver beneath him. Fingers tunnel into his hair, stroking and flexing. The Devil takes his time to trace every raised line of skin with his tongue, nibbling in between and listening to Nick’s soft moans and sighs. His arousal keeps growing the longer he caresses the raised mark of his and Nick’s bond, and Nick finally uses both hands to pull his head up to Lucifer’s protesting growl.

“You’ve been rutting against the bed for the last ten minutes,” Nick informs him huskily. “Put that to better use, please.”

Lucifer can’t help but laugh at that, crawling up to kiss Nick short and hard. “Alright,” he agrees, reaching for the lube.

Nick lets him return lavishing attention onto the scars while Lucifer works him open with gentle fingers, then moans even prettier when Lucifer rolls them around and nudges Nick into position astride him.

His Knight grins and sinks down onto him with a hungry noise, leaning forward far enough so Lucifer can reach the upper parts of the scars. He starts rocking gently while Lucifer goes back to licking and nibbling and stroking at thin, white lines.

Neither he nor Nick wear a wedding ring anymore.

They’ve got something that goes deeper.


	18. Blood

Nobody, least of all Lucifer, had anticipated their “little band of malcontents” as Nick called them to have the gall and waltz into Hell after Nick uprooted them from Rome. Nobody has any idea what they thought they might accomplish – well, maybe they had an idea, but since they are all very dead by now, no one will find out.

Nick was very much not amused by their appearance and even less by their timing, interrupting his lunch and therefore private time with Lucifer. His powers started pulling at their reins about the time the first demon tried to attack Lucifer.

The Devil _could_ have snapped them all into so much black dust… but he’d stepped back and made an inviting gesture when the usually blue ring in Nick’s black eyes flashed red and he reached for his weapons.

What followed was a beautiful demonstration as to why you really should not piss off the Knight of Hell and Consort to the Devil.

Those who witnessed their fellow demons’ messy ends are wide-eyed and trembling in their borrowed skin and bones now, pale in a way demons usually aren’t. Several of them wear blood stains on their skin and clothing. One, who Lucifer identifies as being young and relatively innocent (for a demon) looks close to crying.

Nick stands in the center of the whole mess, breathing a little harder as he turns in a slow circle, weapons still at the ready, waiting for someone else to be foolish enough to charge him. He’s magnificent, the thin circle in his eyes burning a bright red, hands and neck and face splattered in the blood of his fallen enemies.

Lucifer swallows, watching a drop of red slide down Nick’s neck to disappear in the neckline of his shirt. “Get out,” he says. The demons twitch. “Get out and tell everyone what you saw today. The next idiot trying their hand at attacking me or my Consort won’t meet such an easy fate.”

Their audience scatters as if they just waited for permission to run. Nick snorts a laugh and lowers his weapons, but Lucifer doesn’t care about that, the demons dismissed from his thoughts as soon as they are gone. He strides across the room to where his Consort is still standing over the bodies of his prey. A quick snap and those are gone, and then Lucifer steps close to his lover, raising a hand to wipe away a drop of blood from Nick’s cheek. The irony scent hits him full force, and the red liquid smears on Nick’s skin. Lucifer’s knees feel a little weaker as his own blood rushes to his cock.

“You look _amazing_,” the Devil breathes, reaching out to smudge more of the red droplets on Nick’s skin. His Knight’s lips pull into a slow smirk.

“Right here?” he asks, his voice a low, rough purr. Lucifer groans softly and nods, lowering his hands to Nick’s shirt. The black fabric doesn’t show the blood, but it’s wet beneath Lucifer’s hands as he undoes the buttons, strokes the fabric off Nick’s shoulders. His lover’s upper body is smeared with red, too. Lucifer can see one or two small nicks already healing over as he watches, so most of the blood isn’t his husband’s… but it looks _so_ good on him.

Lucifer hits his knees with a low moan, attacking the fastenings of Nick’s pants with hasty hands. Arousal burns higher and higher the longer he looks at his lover, streaked in drying blood and still with burning eyes.

Nick’s smirk grows before he drops his weapons to the ground and reaches for Lucifer. His thumb smears blood over the Devil’s cheek just as Lucifer finally manages to open those black jeans and dive in, taking Nick’s cock in deep. He starts bobbing his head immediately, feeling incredibly needy. Nick groans and lets him suck for a moment, but then his hands are sliding into Lucifer’s hair, holding him back with just the tip of his cock in Lucifer’s mouth, and Lucifer shivers and looks up at his husband.

“Such big eyes for me,” Nick purrs, lightly stroking his thumb over the blood smear. “You need more than just my cock in your mouth, don’t you?”

Lucifer pulls off all the way and nods, licking his lips. “Please,” he murmurs, trembling both with need and with the thrill of being so openly submissive to his Consort in the throne room. They didn’t even lock the doors.

Nick’s hands tug him up and turn him around, Nick’s warmth a familiar line along his back. “Go kneel on your throne,” his lover purrs into his ear, nipping the lobe. “Naked.”

_Fuck_. Nick picked up perfectly on his mood and escalated the stakes. Lucifer shakily walks over to this throne and strips, using his clothes as padding for his knees before climbing onto the seat facing the backrest. He holds his breath and listens for Nick.

An approving hum and slow footsteps, then his lover’s warm presence is behind him again. Fingers leave sticky lines on his ass, the scent of iron rich in the air. Then those fingers slide into him, and Lucifer groans and arches his back.

Somewhere in that small, shared part of their minds, Lucifer knows Nick is using lube to slick up his cock and work him open, the scent of fresh blood an illusion for the sake of the scene – blood is a horrible lubricant, dries too quickly and becomes too sticky to be of much help, and neither of them will ever hurt the other in that way. But the thought that Nick is using the blood he spilled to protect Lucifer to now fuck him on his throne – Lucifer whimpers, his cock twitching.

Nick is thorough but quick with it, obviously impatient now, too. Lucifer moans protest at losing those thick fingers, then whines when he’s filled instead, Nick’s heat almost searing against his own colder flesh. _Blood-hot_, part of him thinks and he shudders again. “Please, Nick!”

Nick’s hands slide up to cover his own where he grips the throne’s backrest, and oh _fuck_… one of them is smeared red now, and Lucifer is going to thank Nick again for playing into this newfound kink so readily. Later.

Now, all he can do is gasp and clench around his Consort and try to hold on, keep his Grace under control as Nick starts fucking him in short, hard thrusts. It feels so good, Lucifer knows he won’t last – and then Nick slides that red-smeared hand down to wrap around Lucifer’s cock.

The Devil comes with a yell, painting the throne’s backrest with his release. He’s dimly aware of Nick growling and biting down on his shoulder, of hot wetness inside him.

Nick holds him tightly as they catch their breath, his touch gentle now. A warm kiss is pressed to the slightly stinging bite on his shoulder, and Lucifer sighs and leans back, turns his head for a slow, unhurried kiss. “Take us to bed?”

“As my King wishes,” Nick whispers back, smiling. His powers wrap around them and they are gone from the throne room, leaving only the scents of blood and sex behind.


	19. Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to @brieflymaximumprincess who mentioned the idea of Lucifer's loss of control over his Grace during intense orgasms. I had to use that ^^

Sharing a body for so long, a human soul willingly surrounded by Archangelic Grace, means there are only very few secrets remaining between the human and the Archangel in question.

It also means Lucifer knows Nick’s fantasies, the ones he indulged in late at night when the house was quiet around him. There are some his Knight revisited again and again, but even now doesn’t think will ever be turned into a reality.

Lucifer decides on one of them as a way to thank Nick for how perfectly he played along when the Devil discovered he has a thing for his Knight being smeared in blood – and maybe more than a thing.

Hell is quiet today, most demons still too scared to kick up any sort of fuss. The stories probably got embellished the further they spread, but Lucifer doesn’t care as long as it means he can keep his Consort in his bed today.

Waking Nick up with gentle touches is one of his favorite indulgences, his Knight snuggled into his arms and wings, warm and relaxed with sleep. He usually wakes slowly, with soft moans and his thoughts a gentle flutter against Lucifer’s awareness. Today is no different, his husband’s body yielding sweetly to Lucifer’s familiar touch even before Nick is awake. Lucifer takes his time in gently fingering him open and the soft moan of “mmmh, Luci…” has him purr and flush with possessive happiness.

“Wake up, darling,” he murmurs, gently nudging another finger against Nick’s already wet and loose hole. “Believe me, you want to be awake for this.”

Nick moans again when four fingers slide into him, his body clenching down briefly as he notices how full he already is. “Luci?”

Lucifer wraps Grace around Nick’s soul. _Relax and let me give this to you_, he whispers in Nick’s sleepy mind. It has the added bonus of letting Nick know a little of what Lucifer intends – fulfilling a fantasy, but not which one. Nick moans and nods, going limp again in Lucifer’s hold.

His Knight’s trust will one day be his undoing.

Lucifer finally rolls them over and uses his strength and his wings to gather Nick in his lap, the slide of his cock into him made easy by how open and relaxed Nick is. His husband moans and clings to his shoulders, then digs his fingers into Lucifer’s wings and gasps a curse. Lucifer smirks and slowly pushes his finger in further alongside his cock. “Guessed what I’ll do?”

Nick nods, whimpering. “_Fuck_, Lucifer.”

The Devil chuckles and nods. “Yes, that too.”

Nick laughs a little, shivering as Lucifer works him open further. His fingers flex in Lucifer’s feathers. “Going to _kill_ me one day,” his husband whispers between soft moans.

Lucifer takes his time again, enjoying Nick’s fingers in his feathers as much as his slick heat around him. Nick is almost limp in his arms by the time he’s got three additional fingers worked in, his lips hot on Lucifer’s neck.

“Ready for more?” Lucifer asks softly, then groans as Nick clenches around his cock and fingers in answer. “Point taken.”

“Do it,” Nick rasps against his neck, nipping at the skin in emphasis. “Now.”

The toy Lucifer chose for this is one of their smaller ones, and with a little bit of pressure and a little bit of Grace, it slides in alongside Lucifer’s cock. Both men groan, Nick’s fingers flexing in Lucifer’s wings and Lucifer’s hands grabbing Nick’s ass. Nick’s panting against Lucifer’s neck, shivering with sensations.

“Move,” he whispers. “Please, Lucifer, move.”

Lucifer tightens his control on his Grace, tightens his Grace around the dildo, and complies with his husband’s demand. Nick yelps once, then moans and melts against him. “_Fuck!_”

The Devil can only agree, clinging to his control with his fingernails. The sensations are intense, the knowledge he’s giving Nick something his lover desired for so long only adding to it. Nick’s desperate little shifting movements in his lap and his helpless moans and little gasps whenever Lucifer hits his prostate, the hotwet_tight_ sensations around his cock… when Nick suddenly stiffens in his arms with a shout, spilling hot wetness between them and pulling hard on Lucifer’s feathers as he clenches around him and the toy, Lucifer’s control shatters.

Their bedroom is flooded with Grace and light. Hell collectively trembles as the True Voice of an Archangel rings out.

They end up draped boneless over their bed, Nick on top of Lucifer. The Devil realizes at some point that he’s making a noise almost like a purr (it’s a purr, but Nick won’t press the issue) as his Consort is almost absently petting his feathers.

His Consort finally stirs and kisses Lucifer’s neck. “Thank you,” he whispers. “That was better than any fantasy.”

Lucifer smiles and tightens his arms around Nick. “Good.” _I love you._

“Smug bastard,” Nick murmurs, but Lucifer can hear him smile. _I love you, too._


	20. Role Play

Nick is wearing his “special edition” scrubs again. Lucifer shivers a little as he looks his lover over, noticing the covered tray on the little rolling table that wasn’t there earlier, and the clipboard in Nick’s hand.

Never let it be said that his husband doesn’t know how to set up a scene.

Nick looks up at that moment, and Lucifer shivers a little as he sees the intensity of that familiar blue gaze. Oh yes, this isn’t just something Nick’s doing for him.

“You’re on time, perfect,” his husband purrs. “I won’t keep you too long. When was your last full check-up?”

Lucifer shrugs. “A while ago,” he admits. “Years.”

Nick raises an eyebrow at him and scribbles something down. “Well, then I’ll just have to be thorough. Please undress and lie down on the table, sir.”

Fuck, Nick is hot like this. Lucifer walks over to the table and starts shedding his clothes, wondering how often Nick did exactly this routine with patients.

He sternly reminds himself he can’t go find out and then murder them all.

Nick watches Lucifer strip with a little smirk, enjoying the sight. He can tell what’s going through his husband’s mind, feels the surge of possessiveness and can make an educated guess as to the cause.

He should probably tell Lucifer an ER nurse’s job is wildly different from this. After.

For now, he watches as Lucifer stretches out on the table, looking a little nervous. It’s an endearing look on an almost all-powerful being.

“I’ll be doing a series of tests,” he informs his ‘patient’, setting his clipboard down and reaching for a pair of latex gloves instead. Lucifer’s eyes darken a little as he sees them, and Nick notices the small shiver as the latex snaps into place at his wrists. Interesting. “We’ll be checking sensitivity levels and make sure everything works as it should. If there’s any pain or discomfort, I want you to tell me immediately, okay?”

Lucifer nods, licking his lower lip. Nick’s own dick twitches a little at seeing those forked tips.

“We’ll start with a few essentials,” he announces, removing the towel he’d used to cover his preparations. Lucifer can’t see the table from his position, anyway. “Pulse, temperature… the works.”

Lucifer doesn’t flinch when he picks up his wrist, fingers coming to rest unerringly on the pulse point. Nick makes a point of actually looking at his watch and calculating the results, jotting them down. He uses one of those modern in-ear things to take the temperature. “A little fast, but that’s normal,” he assures his ‘patient’. “You’re also running a little cooler than average.”

“That’s normal for me, too,” Lucifer says, sounding just a little hoarse. Nick smiles and nods, jotting that down, too. “Now, I’ll do a series of routine checks for sensitivity to a few things,” he tells Lucifer. “Please stay relaxed and answer my questions as precisely as possible.”

Lucifer nods, looking interested. Nick smiles and runs gentle fingertips around Lucifer’s nipples, applying gentle pressure to the areola before lightly stroking the nipples themselves, already hard and interested in the proceedings. Lucifer’s breath hitches a little, and Nick raises an eyebrow.

“Does this hurt?”

“No,” Lucifer flushes a little, not quite meeting Nick’s eyes. “…feels nice.”

“That’s entirely normal,” Nick soothes with a smile, reaching for his tray. “Now let’s see about this.”

Lucifer gasps and twitches in place as Nick runs the ice cubes over his nipples. “Cold!”

Nick gives a hum, positioning a cube over each nipple and using a nudge of his power to keep them in place. “Tell me when you feel a numbness please,” he requests, stepping back to sort through his next prepared items. Lucifer shivers and nods, breathing very carefully.

It doesn’t take too long for the cubes to melt down to a fragment of their size and for Lucifer to tell him, “I think they’re numb now.” Nick glances at his watch and nods, gently plucking the remaining ice off and discarding it in a bowl. “We’ll let them warm up again and proceed with the next part in the meantime.”

The leather straps fit around Lucifer’s legs just as well as they do Nick’s. Lucifer’s eyes are wide, and Nick smiles reassuringly. “This is for your safety as well as mine,” he informs his ‘patient’. “We don’t want you to make any sudden movements out of surprise and come to harm, or instinctively attempt to push me away and have me injured in the process.”

Lucifer nods and relaxes, watching as Nick buckles the straps into place. Nick smiles and slicks up his gloved fingers, applying gentle pressure to Lucifer’s entrance. “Are you sexually active?”

“Yes,” Lucifer murmurs, blushing harder. “Nurse… is it normal for me to, um…”

“Be aroused?” Nick finishes the sentence calmly. “Yes, it is. Don’t worry, it happens more often than you’d think. Are you on the receiving end of anal sex?”

“Yeees,” Lucifer draws the word out with a little moan as Nick applies more pressure, massaging the tight muscle. “Husband and I switch.”

“Then this should be familiar,” Nick purrs, sliding one finger in. Lucifer’s hole clenches around him briefly before allowing him in further. Lucifer gasps softly. “I will check both your prostate and your inner walls. Please attempt to stay relaxed.”

A second finger slides in without any problems, Lucifer still open and relaxed from the slow, lazy sex in bed that morning. Nick picks up the next item and smirks. “This may be a little cold,” he warns in a calm manner before sliding the metal speculum in all the way in one smooth glide. Lucifer curses, his hole twitching and clenching around the unfamiliar intruder. Then he groans when Nick starts to carefully spread him open with the help of the instrument.

“You’re doing very good,” Nick assures him. “I know this feels a little weird, but I need to be able to see. How do the nipples feel?”

Lucifer frowns as the visibly tries to concentrate on something other than the still-cool metal spreading him open. “Warmer again,” he finally decides. Nick glances at his watch again and nods.

“Let’s see about this then,” he says, using a towel to rub them dry before he gently rubs lubed fingers over them. “How does that feel?”

“Good,” Lucifer admits immediately, breath hitching as Nick lightly tugs on both nipples. Nick smirks and nods, changing his gloves.

“Please stay relaxed,” he murmurs, sliding fingers in through the speculum’s opening. Lucifer looks amazing like this, his nipples still reddened from the ice, gleaming wet with lube and his hole spread open around ungiving metal. Nick uses his free hand to adjust his own erection, eyeing Lucifer’s hard cock with a little hunger.

His lover moans and clenches again around the speculum when Nick’s fingers find his prostate and start to stroke and massage the gland. “Does this feel painful?” Nick asks, nudging the gland a little harder. Lucifer shakes his head.

“No,” he manages. “Nurse, if you keep that up, I think…”

“Don’t attempt to hold back,” Nick purrs, smirking. “This is part of the exam, sir.”

Lucifer moans and lets his head fall back, then jerks it up again to stare at his chest as best he can. “Nurse… my nipples…”

“Yes, what about them?” Nick asks, still massaging Lucifer’s prostate. The Devil moans and swallows.

“They feel… warm,” he finally says. “And are getting warmer still.”

“That would be the warming lube,” Nick informs his ‘patient’. “Your reaction is perfectly within normal parameters, too. Very good.”

Lucifer stares up at him a little wide-eyed, then his eyes roll back on a moan as Nick keeps up the firm prostate massage. He’s close, Nick thinks, eyeing the twitching cock and the flush crawling up Lucifer’s chest and neck. He can’t resist leaning down to lick at the leaking tip, earning himself a shout.

“Nurse… close,” Lucifer finally gasps out, his grip on the sides of the table white-knuckled and his toes curling. Nick purrs and rubs harder on the little nub.

_Cum for me_, he murmurs in Lucifer’s thoughts. _You look so hot like this, Luci._

This time, Lucifer keeps his Grace under control as he comes, but it’s a close thing. He still shouts and arches as he covers his belly in his release, muscles clenching and twitching around the speculum and Nick’s fingers. Nick gentles his touch but keeps stroking his lover’s prostate until Lucifer is finished. Only then does he pull out, carefully removing the speculum before he frees his husband’s legs and gently cleans the warming lube from his nipples. Lucifer hisses, then curls into Nick.

“Thank you,” he breathes hoarsely, rubbing his cheek against Nick’s side. “That was…”

“Yes,” Nick agrees with a smile, picking the exhausted mess that is the Devil up into his arms and carrying him over to their bed.

Lucifer doesn’t protest, just curls into him more. Nick smiles and wraps him in his arms, ignoring his own hard dick for now.

There’ll be time to take care of that later.


	21. Edging

They’ve been at it for _hours_.

He’s been rimmed, he’s been fucked, he’s had his cock sucked expertly and then watched as it was stuffed with lube and metal rods until he wanted to scream with sheer lust. His ass is red and aching from the spanking he got for cursing his husband out. (Gags are not enough to keep that in when you have a telepathic link and are too far gone to filter any of that.)

He’s been fondled and stroked and fingered until his blood felt too hot, his skin too tight, but he wasn’t allowed to come even once.

By now, Nick’s nothing more than a pleading, over-sensitive mess tied to their bed, his cock rock-hard and aching from all the orgasms he’s been denied.

He had no idea it was possible to be pulled back from that edge so often.

_Damn_ Lucifer and his expert control.

“Careful, darling,” Lucifer croons, running teasing fingertips over Nick’s leaking dick. Nick whines around his gag. “No cussing me out, or I’ll turn you over my knee and turn your ass a darker shade of red before I fuck you again.”

Oh shit. Nick groans as his dick twitches again, Lucifer’s touch and his words just enough to allow him to get closer to that edge again. The Devil smirks and wraps his hand around Nick’s cock, stroking him just how he likes it, and he can _taste_ his orgasm. If only the damn bastard of a Devil will keep…

The hand disappears, and Nick screams into his gag in frustration, left hanging _again_. Tears are leaking out of the corners of his eyes and he barely notices the stream of _please please please_ he’s thinking at his husband.

“Naughty Consorts who keep cussing out their husbands don’t get to come yet,” Lucifer purrs, and Nick curses – himself, this time. Lucifer laughs and then Nick’s bonds are moving, Lucifer shifting him up onto all fours again. Nick whines as the change in position has the ridges of the glass dildo Lucifer pushed into him after the last time he got fucked rub against his insides.

If it weren’t for his husband’s Grace holding him up, he’d flop onto his belly.

The first smack has him scream around his gag again, pain and the nudge to the thick toy inside him and oh _fuck…_

Lucifer keeps going until Nick is once more teetering on the edge, so close his body is already twitching with the need to come – then his touch is gone once more, his will denying Nick his orgasm. Nick sobs and gasps in desperate breaths, trembling in his lover’s Grace. He’s beyond thoughts by now, the need to come all he knows. He’s barely aware when he’s rolled onto his back again, mewls protest only when the dildo is slowly pulled free, each ridge another jolt of pleasure. His cock is leaking so much he almost thinks he came despite it all.

Then he’s full again, Lucifer a familiar sensation as he slides in. Nick sobs and tugs at his bonds, wanting to touch his husband, to cling and plead with touch and thoughts to please, _please_ finally be allowed to come…

Lucifer takes him with slow, even thrusts, Nick’s world narrowing down to the sensation of his husband’s hands stroking him, blue eyes holding his gaze, that perfect, _perfect_ slide in and out that feels so good it almost hurts. Even the burning need in his cock almost disappears beneath being so thoroughly claimed.

The permission is a whispered order against his cheek.

“Come for me, love.”

It takes a second before Nick’s brain catches up. Then he screams, arches in his bonds and beneath Lucifer’s weight. His muscles seize up as he finally falls over the edge, coming so hard he can feel the hot wetness of it hit his chin, his jaw. He barely hears Lucifer’s curse before his world goes black.

His whole body aches when he comes to, but it’s a good ache. The ropes are gone, the gag is gone, too. Warm lips are kissing his neck, gentle fingers massaging his jaw. Soft, soft feathers brush against his skin.

Nick sighs and stretches to feel the sweet ache of being so thoroughly taken and claimed by his husband, shifting a little to curl further into Lucifer’s embrace.

He’s almost drifted off to sleep when he realizes what Lucifer called him.

_Come for me, love._

His heart clenches, but he’s too tired to stay awake. Nick falls asleep curled into his husband’s arms and covered in his wing… and he knows he’ll have to be just as sneaky in telling Lucifer.

_Yeah. Me, too._


	22. Telepathy

The telepathic bond was something that carried over from their shared body days. Nick had always been able to speak to Lucifer even when he should’ve been dormant, a soul subjugated beneath an Archangel’s overpowering Grace.

Nick has never been dormant when Lucifer was with him. He’d been a little surprised the first time he’d thought a sarcastic _Ya think?_ in response to something Lucifer had said out loud and gotten a reply in form of _You’re a sarcastic one, aren’t you?_

By now, it’s a familiar way to communicate, and they haven’t found the boundaries yet. Nick suspects there may not be boundaries.

_My ass still hurts_, he informs his husband, hissing as he rolls back onto his side. Lucifer told him to stay in bed today and relax after how hard they played yesterday, but Nick finds he misses his husband… and wants to tease him a little.

_I’m not surprised,_ Lucifer answers, clearly amused. _Want me to kiss it better?_

Now that’s a thought. Nick purrs and stretches. _Depends on what else you want to kiss while you’re down there._

_I’m trying to work, you little imp, _Lucifer informs him, but Nick just grins.

_I’m not stopping you,_ he answers, pulling a pillow into his arms to curl around. _Just wondering… though now that I think of it, I haven’t gotten to suck you in a while._

Lucifer doesn’t answer with words, but his presence is still there, radiating interest. Nick chuckles and closes his eyes.

_I think that’s what I want,_ he murmurs at his lover. _Just stretch out on our bed, nice and comfy, and suck your cock for a while. Maybe play a little with your hole while I’m at it._

Lucifer’s mental voice is a little hoarse with his reply. _Am I allowed to play with you too, or should I lie back and let you have your wicked way with me?_

Nick hums, rocking his hips into the mattress a little as his cock hardens. _If you’re gentle,_ he decides. _I’m so damn sore today, Luci… feels good, but be gentle with me today?_

There’s tenderness in Lucifer’s voice now. _Of course,_ he murmurs. _I could suck your cock while you play with me… or lick at that poor sore hole of yours. I know you love my forked tongue playing there._

Nick groans a little, nodding. _I do,_ he agrees. _I want to suck your cock… play with your hole as I do, and then watch you ride me when you’re all open for me. You’re so beautiful like that, Luci. Can I have that today?_

_Yes,_ Lucifer purrs, sounding distracted and aroused. Nick smiles and lets his own arousal bleed into their connection, accompanied by the sensations of his aching ass and the soft blanket providing gentle friction for his cock.

_Come to bed,_ he purrs. _I miss you, love._

Shock filters through, accompanied by a little fear. _Nick?_

Nick’s smile widens as he reaches out to ‘embrace’ Lucifer with his soul. He hasn’t worn his wedding ring in months, knows Lucifer noticed and didn’t quite dare hope. The Devil knows the pull Sara had on him.

_Come to bed, my love_, he whispers. _Let me hold you. Let me feel you._

Lucifer doesn’t answer, but he appears seconds later in their room, already getting rid of his clothes. He crawls into bed and pulls Nick into his arms, wings unfurling in a flutter of feathers to wrap around them both.

They won’t say the words. Some wounds were too deep, scarred too badly. But it’s enough to _know_.

Nick kisses Lucifer and nudges him over onto his side, turns in his arms.

Nothing changed, yet everything feels different, he thinks as he licks over the hardening cock and hears Lucifer moan softly. It’s a good feeling.


	23. Threesome

Meeting up with Sam Winchester is always… interesting.

Nick has long since stopped being jealous of Sam. He won’t deny that he was jealous for a long time about the whole True Vessel and Fate thing, but in the end, Lucifer chose _him_. And now, with that gentle murmur of _love_ in his thoughts, there is no more room for jealousy.

Sam’s lips are stained red with Nick’s blood from where he’s been drinking it out of a shallow cut along his arm, his eyes blown wide and visibly drunk on the power living in Nick’s blood. Nick smirks and runs a thumb along Sam’s lower lip. “Messy.”

Sam sucks his thumb in with a low moan and Nick purrs and tilts his head to look at Lucifer, who’s sitting in a comfortable chair and watching them with dark eyes. “I think our Hunter wants to play, Luci.”

“Does he now?” the Devil purrs. “What did you have in mind, Consort?”

Nick smirks and pulls his thumb out of Sam’s mouth, healing his cut with a flick of his fingers. Sam moans softly and licks up the droplets of blood from Nick’s skin, causing a shiver and goosebumps in the Knight of Hell.

“Feel like sucking Luci’s dick?” he asks, smirking wider when Sam makes a hungry noise and nods eagerly. “Go on.”

Sam fucking _crawls_ over to Lucifer. The Devil and his Consort both hiss, and Nick palms his cock through his jeans as he watches Sam crawl in between Lucifer’s spread legs and reach up to free his cock. Lucifer hisses as Sam sucks him into his mouth after a swift lick to the head. “Fuck.”

“Oh, that too,” Nick agrees, laughing when both Lucifer and Sam moan. He walks over them and kneels behind Sam, grinning up at Lucifer as he reaches for Sam’s belt. “Don’t make him come yet,” he purrs into Sam’s ear. “I want to see you bounce in his lap, Sammy.”

Sam moans and shivers as Nick uses his favorite sharp blade to remove his clothes, sucking on Lucifer’s cock the entire time. He mewls when Nick runs slick fingers over his entrance, then starts opening him up.

He takes his time, enjoying the sight and sounds his husband and their lover make. Lucifer has his fingers buried in Sam’s long hair, directing his movements, and Sam is moaning constantly by the time Nick decides he’s open enough.

Getting Sam’s long limbs into position takes a little Archangelic Grace, and then Sam moans and arches his back in Lucifer’s grip as he’s impaled on the Devil’s hard cock. Nick takes Sam’s place between Lucifer’s legs and grins up at them. “Bounce,” he orders before he leans down and wraps his lips around Sam’s cock.

The human shouts and clings to Lucifer’s arms, his head falling back to rest on the Devil’s shoulder, but he complies. Powerful thigh muscles bunch as he starts moving up and down on Lucifer’s cock, pushing his own into Nick’s mouth on every upward move. He breathes curses and pleas, trembling between them.

_Does he get to come?_ Lucifer asks, his fingers digging into Sam’s hips. Nick hums around their human’s cock.

_Sure, but I’m still going to bend him over your lap and fuck him after you’re done._

Lucifer groans and rocks his hips up into Sam.

_Good idea_.


	24. Anal

Nick stirs awake slowly, feeling warm and lazy. He’s curled up against Lucifer, his husband’s wing a familiar weight over him. Lucifer is already awake, he can tell because his fingers are running up and down Nick’s back in slow, gentle caresses. Nick sighs and smiles, nestling closer against Lucifer. In the mornings, after a night snuggled up beneath blankets and Lucifer’s wings and with their shared body warmth, his husband’s skin is as warm as Nick’s own, and he loves those quiet mornings in their bed.

Lucifer’s fingers slide lower, dipping just so between Nick’s cheeks. Nick shivers and shifts a little, slinging a leg over Lucifer’s hip to give him more access. “Slowly,” he murmurs against the Devil’s throat, still feeling sleepy and lazy but in the mood for a little pleasure, too.

“Slow and sweet, love?” Lucifer breathes, and Nick shivers at hearing the word out loud. He nods.

“Please.”

A little bit of Grace and Lucifer’s fingers dip back between his cheeks, slippery with lube. Nick sighs and relaxes further, giving a soft little moan as Lucifer rubs slow circles before starting to push in.

It’s just as slow and sweet as he asked for, Lucifer taking his time with him. That single finger slides in and out slowly until Nick is shifting his hips and moaning softly. Only then does Lucifer add another finger, giving Nick just a little stretch. The Knight mewls softly and sucks little kisses into Lucifer’s neck.

The Devil knows exactly what he’s doing by now, knows how to angle his fingers to give Nick the most pleasure, when to give him three fingers for a hint of burn with the pleasure. Nick shivers and moans, arousal a slow, lazy burn today. Lucifer’s fingers rub against his insides, stretch him open just enough, tease at brushing over his prostate. When Lucifer finally rubs a firm caress over the small organ, Nick sobs out a breath and digs his fingers into Lucifer’s skin. “More.”

Lucifer hums and rolls them until Nick is on his back, legs splayed wide around his husband’s hips. Lucifer slides into him easily after so much gentle fingering, and Nick moans and arches into him, wrapping his legs around Lucifer’ waist. The Devil leans down and kisses him, licking into Nick’s mouth with sweet insistence.

The sex is as slow and sweet as they know how to be, Lucifer rocking gently into Nick, Nick holding him close with greedy hands and legs, barely letting Lucifer break their kiss to gasp in a few breaths.

It almost feels as if they could go on like this forever, cocooned in Lucifer’s wings and their bed and lost in each other. In the end, Nick’s orgasm takes him by surprise, a gentle wave that has him gasp and cling tighter to Lucifer as his body shivers and clenches around the Archangel. Lucifer groans a soft curse and presses him into the bed a little more firmly, kissing him deeper as he rocks into him a few more times before he spills into Nick.

They don’t move for long moments, resting in each other. Nick runs his fingers up into Lucifer’s feathers and smiles when a single, light blue one comes loose and drifts down to rest on the pillow beside him. Lucifer picks it up and gently runs the soft tip down the side of Nick's face, smiling as well.

It's a whisper, soft but heartfelt. " I love you."

The answer is just as quiet, just as heartfelt, and it means the same. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist quoting Han and Leia xD


	25. Shower Sex

Showers are an indulgence Lucifer has come to love.

They remind him of the warm, gentle rain he enjoyed when visiting a young planet Earth – of course he could just fly to a lonely island in the tropics and wait for rain, or nudge it into happening – but here, there’s assured privacy, even more so than on some lonely island. No angelic brothers dropping in to annoy him, no human tourists, no demons attempting to gain favor. Just him and water, at whatever temperature he wants it to be.

Right now, it’s just this side of hot as Lucifer stands beneath the showerhead, letting the water run over his skin. He almost is tempted to let his wings come out, let the water run through his feathers, too. He just doesn’t do it because drying them again is such a hassle.

Lucifer sighs and stretches beneath the running water, tilting his head back to let it run over his face and down his neck. He smiles when the glass door is slid aside, letting in a wash of cool air before Nick slips into the shower with him.

“One day you’ll grow gills,” his husband teases, and Lucifer laughs.

“I could grow them right now if you wanted me to,” he reminds his lover. “Gills, cat’s ears, devil’s tail… or whatever else you’ve accused me of growing over time.”

“Interesting proposal, but maybe later.” Nick is laughing, Lucifer can hear it in his voice even without looking. “Wash my back?”

Lucifer straightens, blinking remaining water out of his eyes. “Of course,” he agrees. Nick’s smile brightens.

Lucifer takes his time, stroking his hands over Nick’s back in gentle sweeps while Nick washes his hair, then stepping even closer to run soapy hands over Nick’s chest and belly. Nick hums and leans into him.

“I could get used to this,” he murmurs. “My own personal shower assistant.”

Lucifer smirks and teases his fingers down left and right of Nick’s cock. “And how would you repay your personal shower assistant?”

Nick bites his lower lip, hips twitching a little. “Depends on how good he’s treating me,” he breathes, his voice a little huskier than before. Lucifer smirks and runs his hands back up, flicking a nipple. Nick gasps.

“Close your eyes,” the Devil murmurs, waiting until Nick’s obeyed before he nudges the showerhead to directly above them. He makes sure there’s no soap remaining on their skin, then gently nudges Nick’s back against the opposite wall. Nick blinks wet lashes at him, then gasps when Lucifer sinks to his knees and starts licking his cock. His husband is already half-hard with their teasing, and Lucifer knows exactly how and where to lick and suck and hint at teeth to have him fully hard within moments. Nick groans, fingers sliding into Lucifer’s wet hair.

Lucifer hums and sets to work in earnest, bobbing his head a little as he sucks and plays with his forked tongue. Nick moans and shifts, rocking his hips in time with Lucifer’s movements. When he gasps out, “c-close, Luci!” the Devil makes a hungry little noise and sucks harder.

Nick comes with a groan, his fingers pulling at Lucifer’s hair. Lucifer drinks down what he can, lets the rest be washed away by the warm water as he climbs to his feet again, lightly pinning Nick against the wall to keep him from sliding down. His husband moans into the kiss Lucifer claims.

“How good of a treatment was that?” he murmurs, grinning. Nick chuckles.

“Oh yes, you earned yourself a reward,” he agrees, petting the hair he’d pulled back into place. “What do you want, Luci?”

The Devil smirks and leans in to breathe into Nick’s ear. His husband gasps as Lucifer’s Grace flows into his body. “I want you to fuck me. Right here, right now.”

“Bloody cheat,” Nick gasps, shivering with renewed arousal. Lucifer laughs and reaches down to wrap gentle fingers around Nick’s refreshed erection.

“Should I say please, Nick?”

Nick growls, then moves. Lucifer lets himself be spun around and pressed against the warm wall, then moans as Nick steps back and pulls on his hips until he needs to cheat again and dig his fingers into the wall to keep from losing his balance. Warm water slides down between his cheeks, teasing him with the hint of a touch. He twitches when Nick slides two fingers into him without warning, warm and slick with lube, insistent and just a little rough.

“Open up for me,” Nick purrs, his free hand on Lucifer’s hip stroking gently in contrast to the demanding fingers in his hole. Lucifer moans and clings to the wall as he’s worked open, Nick’s fingers teasing but never hitting his prostate.

His knees almost give out when Nick replaces his fingers with his cock, pushing in all the way in one smooth glide. His husband holds him up easily, stroking a hand up his back. His fingers tease at where his wings grow out of his back, and Lucifer trembles and mewls.

“Give me your wings,” Nick breathes, prodding a little harder at sensitive skin. Lucifer shivers harder, digging his fingers into the wall more firmly before he lets the feathery appendages unfurl, all six of them. The water slides over his feathers, and then Nick starts ruffling them with gentle fingers, allowing the water to run between the oil-protected feathers and down to his skin. Lucifer whines and his wings twitch.

“I’ll help you dry them later,” Nick promises, his voice rough with arousal. His hands close over the strong upper arches of his left middle wing and his right upper wing, and then he starts moving, using the grip on his wings to pull Lucifer into each thrust.

Lucifer loses all sense of time within two thrusts, his world narrowing down to the warm water running over his skin, Nick’s grip on his wings, his presence behind him, his hard cock ramming into Lucifer again and again.

He comes on a scream, barely holding his Grace back. The room still grows bright with it for a few seconds, and Nick hauls him up by his wings, holding him close. Lucifer pants and lets himself be held, shivering when he realizes Nick is still hard inside him. His wings flutter a little.

“Tell me when you’re ready for round two,” Nick purrs at his ear, gentle fingers running along the scar on his chest. Lucifer groans and tilts his face into the shower spray. “Yes, please.”


	26. Breath Play

It’s something Nick discovered by accident when Sam Winchester decided the best course of action would be to try and strangle him (and boy does that guy have anger management issues). For a single second, he’d felt his heart stutter, felt his breath catch. Then his survival instinct had won, and he’d kept fighting, but that second had burned itself into his memory.

After everything had calmed down, when he’d become stronger than he’d ever been before and with Lucifer’s Grace a comforting presence close to his soul, he’d dared talk about it one night, safe in the darkness of their bedroom and with Lucifer’s wing hiding him from the world.

The Devil had smiled and run gentle fingertips along Nick’s throat. “That’s a little something called asphyxiophilia,” he’d murmured. “Or breath control play. Pretty dangerous… if you’re mortal.”

Nick had tilted his head back a little to give Lucifer’s fingers more room. “One of your inventions?” he’d teased, smiling when Lucifer’s eyes darkened at the gesture.

“No,” his lover had admitted. “That one, humans came up with on their own. Want to try it sometime?”

“Please,” Nick had murmured, shivering a little when Lucifer rested his hand on his neck. _I trust you_.

Nick moans and pulls on his bonds just to feel the silky rope around his wrists hold him back. He’s on his back on Lucifer’s desk, his hands tied to the desk’s legs and his legs wrapped around Lucifer’s waist.

He’s utterly naked, and Lucifer’s jeans feel rough against his inner thighs because his husband didn’t undress more than necessary to free his erection and take Nick like this. His eyes are glowing with his Grace as he moves in hard, short thrusts. It’s so good Nick can feel his cock twitch and leak on his belly, but he wants… more.

He tilts his head back, baring his throat. Lucifer’s eyes widen, then burn brighter.

“Sure?” is all he asks, his voice harsh with arousal. Nick nods a little.

“Please,” he breathes.

Lucifer’s hand glides up his chest from his hip, coming to rest firmly on his neck. Nick sucks in a breath, holding Lucifer’s gaze. Then his lover gently applies pressure, and Nick’s eyes drift closed as pleasure spikes.

Lucifer watches carefully, timing it in his head. Nick is immortal, and any kind of damage he might sustain is something Lucifer could easily heal… but he doesn’t want to risk it. That’s not the point of this, after all.

He lets go and feels Nick clench hard around him, feels his throat work as he sucks in deep breaths. His lover moans and nods, and Lucifer carefully tightens his grip again, watching the flush on Nick’s face darken, his body twitch as he tries to breathe in and can’t. He can feel the rush his lover feels through their telepathic bond, his own arousal heightened by the utter _trust_ Nick has in him. He lets go again and moans at the shudder running through his husband. He’d stopped fucking him when he closed his hand around Nick’s throat, but now he starts moving again in slow, long thrusts. Nick moans under his hand.

“Want one more?” Lucifer asks, his voice a rough growl. Nick mewls and nods, his lashes fluttering as he tries to open his eyes. “Alright,” Lucifer purrs, stroking his thumb over Nick’s throat. “Deep breath, love.”

This time when he tightens his grip, Lucifer keeps fucking his husband, moaning at the flutter of muscles around his cock. He carefully counts in his head, watching Nick tremble beneath him – and then lets go just as he hits Nick’s prostate _hard_.

Nick doesn’t have the breath to scream, but his mind shouts Lucifer’s name as he comes hard enough to nearly hit himself in the face. His hole clenches tightly around Lucifer, and the Devil grits his teeth as he keeps moving, wanting to prolong Nick’s orgasm as long as he can.

Nick finally goes limp on his desk, still breathing hard. His eyes gleam when he opens them a little, looking up at Lucifer. _Move_, he murmurs in Lucifer’s mind, sounding sluggish and sated. Lucifer groans and leans down to kiss him, steal his breath in an entirely different way as he starts to move again.

_Stars above, I love you_.


	27. Sex Pollen

“Why are you regarding that box as if it’s a bomb?” Nick asks, amused by Lucifer’s wary expression and the careful way he pokes at the white-painted wood.

“Because it’s from Gabriel,” Lucifer informs him, tilting his head the other way as if that might reveal the contents of the box. “The card just read _Have fun, xoxo Gabriel_ and I can’t tell what’s inside.”

Nick chuckles. “With Gabriel, it’s either something naughty or something he’d consider a great joke. Or both.”

Lucifer makes an unconvinced noise and quickly snatches Nick’s hand when he tries to reach for the lid. “Or it might be dangerous,” he cautions.

Nick sighs and turns, wrapping his arms around his lover. “It’s Gabriel,” he murmurs. “Do you really think your brother would send you something that might be harmful to you – or to me?”

Lucifer is quiet for a long moment, his eyes flicking between Nick’s face and the white box. Nick waits patiently, smiling a little when Lucifer huffs and shakes his head.

“Want to open it?” he asks, and Nick nods and presses a quick kiss to Lucifer’s cheek.

They corner the box together, each taking a corner of the lid. Nick carefully turns the ornate key in the lock and holds his breath for a second. When nothing happens, he smiles at his husband. “On three?”

Lucifer nods and counts down. They flip the lid back together – and sneeze when a cloud of sweet-smelling smoke and dust flies up and into their faces.

“What the fuck,” Lucifer asks, sounding irritated. He sneezes again.

Nick peers into the box and blinks. “Is that…”

Lucifer raises an eyebrow when Nick fishes out three different tubes of lubricant and a pair of handcuffs decorated with baby blue faux fur. There’s another card dangling from the cuffs, and Nick opens it carefully.

“Of shit,” he groans. “Gabriel, I’m going to strangle you. ‘_Hey Luci and Nicky, consider this our Congratulations You’re Married gift. We’re a little late, so this is a little… more. Have fun… and maybe go somewhere with a bed if you aren’t already.’_ Our gift?”

Lucifer breathes a curse. “He’s referring to Michael,” he guesses. “Though I don’t think Michael knew about it. It’s an old tradition among angelkind… if there was a mating, the pair would be gifted with a powder meant to enhance sexual arousal… and fertility.”

Nick drops the card and stares at his husband. “_What_?” he squeaks out, feeling the flush heat his cheeks. He’s not sure whether it’s embarrassment or arousal – or both. There’s a strange heat starting to burn just beneath his skin.

Lucifer looks just as flushed. “Not possible for us, I think.” It’s clearly meant to be reassuring, but Nick doesn’t feel very reassured. “You don’t have Grace, and mine… I have no idea how the Mark’s corruption would impact that. And Gabriel wouldn’t risk that, either.”

That’s a little more reassuring. Nick drops the fur handcuffs back into the box and keeps the lube. “How soon does it work?”

Lucifer raises an eyebrow and yeah, Nick doesn’t really need to hear the answer. His cock is a hard, aching line in his pants, his skin feels oversensitive and tender, and he’s horny as if he’d been celibate for the past six months.

“Bed,” he rasps, watches Lucifer shiver. “I need you.”

They shed their clothes on the way to the bedroom, the fabrics too irritating on their sensitive skin. Nick doesn’t dare touch Lucifer because he knows once he does, he won’t stop until the effect of the freaking _sex pollen cloud_ have lessened.

Lucifer apparently has the same idea, because he stares at Nick once they’ve crawled onto their bed. His voice when he speaks has dropped an octave and gone rough, and Nick shivers.

“Throw me one of the tubes,” he says. “Self-prep. If I touch you now, I’ll lose it.”

Nick swallows and nods, dropping one tube to the side, keeping one for himself, and throwing one to Lucifer. “Watch each other?”

Lucifer groans and nods, reaching for the tube. Nick moans as his cock twitches, reaching behind himself to start stretching himself open. Lucifer echoes the moan, sinking down onto all fours to give Nick a better view – and yeah, that’s a good idea. Nick groans and spreads his legs further, wanting nothing more than to sink down and rut against the bedspread until he comes.

“Be thorough,” Lucifer tells him, sounding wrecked already. “We’ll be at it for a while.”

Nick bites his lower lip and nods. He’s as thorough as he can stand to be before he gives up and turns, dropping onto his elbows to raise his ass.

“Please, Lucifer,” he pleads. “Need you so badly.”

There’s a deep groan behind him, almost a growl. Nick shivers and wiggles his hips.

Lucifer’s skin is warmer than usual as he bends over Nick, his hands rough where they take hold of his hips. Nick mewls in need, then gasps when Lucifer pushes into him with more urgency than usual. His cock twitches and leaks.

“Think I’m gonna come as soon as you move,” he slurs, breathing hard. Lucifer snorts and kisses his shoulder.

“One of many,” he rasps. “Ready?”

Nick nods, attempting to brace himself. It’s no use. Lucifer straightens and starts to move, and Nick lasts three thrusts before he comes with a scream, his fingers digging into the covers beneath them. Lucifer curses, and Nick moans when he realizes his husband came with him. His body is still burning, still aroused. His cock doesn’t even pretend to go soft. “Oh fuck.”

“Yes,” Lucifer agrees, and Nick mewls when he starts moving again, a little slower this time. “Many times, my love.”

Nick moans and rubs his cheek against the covers. He’ll still strangle Gabriel when he sees him next… but he’ll probably thank him, too.


	28. Spit-roasting

Gabriel comes to with the speed of an Archangel.

He immediately realizes he’s neither in Heaven nor on Earth. The atmosphere as well as the faint scent of Sulphur give Hell away every single time, though Gabriel has been down here only a handful of times.

The next thing he realizes is that he’s lying face-down on what might be a padded table or a wide bench, his arms and legs tied down securely. He tries to move and finds he can’t, so there has to be Archangel-level warding involved.

Also, he’s buck-ass naked.

What the fuck?

“Look who’s awake,” a familiar voice comes from his left. Gabriel immediately relaxes, because he _knows_ that voice. He wonders why he didn’t immediately sense the presence of his older brother.

When he turns his head, Lucifer smiles at him. The Archangel is sprawled comfortably in an armchair, one arm slung around his Consort’s waist. Nick is perched on the arm, smirking a little.

They’re both wearing just a pair of jeans, and Gabriel’s brain whimpers a little at the sight.

“What the fuck?” he asks again, this time out loud. Nick chuckles and slips out of Lucifer’s hold to walk up to Gabriel (and he’s definitely on some table-like thing, because Nick doesn’t have to bend that far to look him in the eye). Gentle fingers run through his hair.

“Exactly that,” the Knight of Hell murmurs, his eyes intent. “See, we wanted to have a little revenge for that stunt with the sex pollen box you pulled… and give you a little thank-you while we’re at it.”

Gabriel blinks and can feel himself flush as arousal starts to stir in his belly. Nick smiles.

“Unless you tell us right now you want out,” he continues, his fingers still gentle in Gabriel’s hair, “and we’ll immediately let you go and no hard feelings, we’re going to play a little with you. See, we’re both sore as fuck after your little gift wore off, and we thought we’d share the pleasure.”

Gabriel has to swallow before he can answer because, “Fuck yes and pretty please.”

Lucifer laughs as Nick grins and leans closer to kiss Gabriel softly.

Lucifer stands and comes sauntering over as Nick straightens, and his hand is a little cool where it settles firmly on Gabriel’s back.

“Tell us your safeword, little brother,” he purrs, fingertips teasing just a little at where Gabriel’s wings sit hidden. Gabriel shivers.

“Safeword is sugar,” he tells them, purring a little when Nick’s fingers comb his hair back. “Don’t really have a nonverbal one… telepathy.”

“True,” Lucifer agrees, stroking his hand down Gabriel’s spine. The Messenger squeaks when his ass is grabbed and squeezed. “But for today, if you snap twice, we’ll stop. Okay?”

Gabriel nods, trying to push his butt up into the fondling hand. “Okay,” he moans.

Lucifer and Nick make good on their promise to play with him and have their revenge at the same time. Nick takes his hands out of Gabriel’s hair long enough to undo his jeans and free his erection, which Gabriel happily sucks into his mouth as soon as it’s in range. Nick moans and goes back to stroking his hair, allowing him to suck and lick at his own pace for now.

Lucifer’s hands knead and fondle his ass for a while. Gabriel can feel him watch where Gabriel’s mouth is stretched wide around Nick’s cock and flushes further, earning himself a chuckle. “Still enjoy a little bite, Gabriel?”

That’s all the warning he gets before the hands are gone from his butt. Next thing he knows, his ass is stinging from a slap he immediately knows Lucifer held back on. He moans around Nick’s cock and tries to wiggle his ass for more.

Lucifer indulges him, and Gabriel loses count as he moans around the erection in his mouth and tries to writhe in his bonds. All he knows is that by the time the slaps stop, his ass is burning and feels as if it’s actually on fire, it’s so hot. He only realizes there’s tears streaming down his face when Nick’s fingers gently wipe them away.

_Okay? _Lucifer’s voice asks in his mind, and Gabriel nods a little. He moans when Lucifer’s hands go back to fondling his now-burning ass.

_More,_ he replies, making sure to reach them both. _Please_.

Twin groans sound above him, and Gabriel hums and swirls his tongue against Nick’s cock. The former human gasps. “Get to work, Luci,” he breathes. “I think our Messenger here is getting impatient.”

“Is he, now.” Lucifer uses both hands to spread Gabriel’s cheeks, and the Archangel actually tries to jump out of his skin when he feels a slightly cool, forked tongue lick down his crack and over his entrance. Nick chuckles.

“He likes doing that,” he informs Gabriel in a nonchalant tone as Lucifer licks and teases. “And it feels good, that damn skillful tongue of his, doesn’t it?”

Gabriel moans in agreement, trying to squirm again but held in place by Lucifer’s strong hands on his ass. He can’t do much but lie there, suck Nick’s cock and take the teasing licks.

A small eternity or a few seconds later, Gabriel has no idea, the tongue disappears and is replaced by slick fingers. Lucifer works him open with practiced motions, stretches him with gentle insistence, and Gabriel trembles and tries to rock back into it. It has been way too long since he indulged like this.

Finally, _finally_, the fingers slide out and Lucifer’s cock nudges at him, pushes in. Gabriel moans low and deep, trembling as he’s filled deeper and wider than before. It still burns just a little, with just enough of a bite to make it perfect.

Lucifer echoes his moan, his hands coming to rest on Gabriel’s back. He gives them all a few moments to catch their breaths, to enjoy, before he starts to move. Nick falls into rhythm with him, his fingers in Gabriel’s hair now holding his head in place as his mouth is fucked, and Lucifer’s hips hitting his spanked-pink ass add just enough _zing_ to the pleasure to have Gabriel moan and writhe as best he can. He sucks harder on the cock sliding in and out of his mouth, mewling encouragement when Nick breathes out a soft warning.

Hell’s Consort comes with a gasp and a tightening of his fingers in Gabriel’s hair, spilling into his mouth and down his throat. Gabriel drinks down as much as he can, feels the rest drip down his chin, and moans when Nick finally pulls out. His jaw aches, his lips are puffy and achy, and he wants more.

He’s already teetering on the edge when Lucifer’s nails rake down his back. “Show us your wings, little brother.”

It’s unmistakably an order, and Gabriel doesn’t want to resist it even if he could. His wings unfurl and stretch wide, his copper and golden and white feathers puffed up with arousal. Lucifer’s fingers slide in, find sensitive spots with unerring knowledge. His cock hits Gabriel’s prostate on his next thrust in, and Gabriel _howls_ as he falls into an orgasm that lights the room up with Grace and quite possibly moves the earth.

Gabriel regains his senses with sated laziness, purring when he notices the fingers petting his hair and his wings. He feels used, can feel wetness slowly drip out of his hole and down his balls… and then he moans when something hard nudges at his hole again, sliding in effortlessly. He opens his eyes to see Lucifer stand next to his head, smiling down at him. His older brother is hard again already, and he knows without looking that it’s Nick who’s now fondling his ass and filling him up.

“I told you we’d leave you as sore as we are,” Lucifer purrs, nudging his cock against Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel moans and opens for it, letting his eyes drift shut again as it slides in, stretching his lips again.

Maybe he should send gifts more often.


	29. Hand Jobs

Nick finds himself pulled into a doorway without warning. He almost goes for the blade at his thigh before he recognizes the hands and the presence of the other person.

Lucifer drags him further into what Nick belatedly identifies as a servant stairwell. Nick raises an eyebrow.

“What the hell, Luci?”

“Do you have any idea,” Lucifer breathes, his voice rough, “how goddamn _hot_ you look when you practice throwing knives?”

Oh. Nick grins, letting himself be pulled into the gloomy stairwell. He’d been practicing outside while Lucifer went over the latest additions to the Heaven-Hell treaties, and apparently his husband watched him.

“You realize Michael and Gabriel will be back in another ten minutes?” he asks, but he’s already helping Lucifer pull open belt and slacks, push his shirt out of the way. It’s exhilarating to know he’s wanted that much.

“More than enough time,” Lucifer insists, pushing into Nick’s hand. He’s rock-hard beneath Nick’s palm. “Please, Nick. I can’t concentrate on anything right now.”

“I can feel why,” Nick teases, sliding his fingers into Lucifer’s pants. The Devil moans and then buries his face in Nick’s shoulder in an attempt to stay quiet, and Nick smirks and nudges Lucifer’s slacks and pants down for better access.

“Can’t be too loud,” he purrs in his lover’s ear, starting to stroke his hard length. “Or would you like someone to hear you moan for me and find us, hmm?”

Lucifer shivers against him, his moan muffled by Nick’s shirt. The Knight of Hell rewards the noise by rubbing his thumb over a particularly sensitive spot just below the head before going back to long, teasing strokes. “Yes, I think you like that idea. I bet if Gabriel found us like this he’d be on his knees in a heartbeat.”

_You tease_, Lucifer tells him, his telepathic voice rough.

“You like me being a tease,” Nick purrs, but he speeds his strokes up, twisting his hand in the way he knows Lucifer likes. “And you’re a naughty Devil, coming to beg your Consort for a hand job in a servant stairwell.”

Lucifer whimpers, nodding. He’s shivering already, fine tremors that tell Nick he’s getting close already. “Did you touch yourself while watching me throw knives?” he asks, grinning when Lucifer jerks against him. “Rub your cock through your pants until you couldn’t take it anymore and just had to come find me?”

_Yes_, Lucifer admits, pressing his face tighter into Nick’s shoulder. _Couldn’t resist, you’re so damn sexy like that…_

Nick chuckles and switches to the hard, fast strokes guaranteed to make Lucifer come. “And here I am, jerking you off in the middle of negotiations with Heaven,” he whispers. “You’ll clean my hand up for me, won’t you, love?”

He’s not sure if it’s the words, the request, or the _love_ that does it, but Lucifer cries out against his shoulder, his fingers tightening to the point of almost ripping the fabric. Nick barely manages to cup his hand to keep their clothes and the floor from being splattered with Lucifer’s release.

They stand for a moment, Lucifer panting for breath against Nick’s shoulder. When the Devil stirs, it’s to turn his head and reach for Nick’s semen-covered hand. The Consort of Hell groans as his own dick twitches in his pants when a forked tongue starts to clean his hand.

He makes a mental note to throw knives more often in Lucifer’s line of sight.


	30. Temperature Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell / Mrs_SimonTam_PHD who gave me the idea for grace play. Thank you m'dear
> 
> EDIT:  
I realized I forgot to mention what Lucifer is using as lube and added that little information.

_I have a surprise for you_, Lucifer tells Nick via their telepathic bond, smiling when he feels his husband’s curiosity. _Come home, love._

He’s set up shop in their living room, using the thick furs in front of their fireplace. Nick will look gorgeous on them, he thinks, imagining the sight of his husband on the old, dark furs.

Nick arrives only moments later, raising an eyebrow at the covered tray sitting on the coffee table. “Naughty kind of surprise, hmm?”

“Yes. Get naked and come here,” Lucifer tells him, smirking a little at how eagerly Nick strips and joins him on the furs. “Eager, are we?”

“Your ideas are always fun,” Nick retorts, flushing a little. His eyes widen at the sight of the blindfold, but he readily lifts his head to allow Lucifer to tie it into place.

The Devil leans down to kiss his lover softly before he uncovers his preparations, smiling at Nick’s little shiver. He rests one hand on Nick’s chest, smiling at his lover’s hiss.

“You’re cold,” Nick breathes, shivering a little. Lucifer smirks and runs his hand down Nick’s chest and belly, watching the goosebumps rise.

“I didn’t take my warm-up shower today,” he purrs, trailing his fingers back up to Nick’s nipples. His Consort moans when he runs cold fingertips over one and lightly pinches the other. Lucifer plays with them until Nick is squirming beneath him, biting his lower lip, and his nipples are red and stiff. Then he reaches into one of the bowls and holds the ice cube in his hand, letting the cold water drip onto Nick’s skin – and his sensitive nipples.

Nick yelps and arches with the first drop, then moans and shivers. Lucifer smiles and lets more drops fall before he runs the cube down Nick’s chest, following the lines of his sigil, and finally lets it melt just above Nick’s cock. He repeats the route with a second cube, watching Nick shiver and water droplets run over his skin.

Nick screams when warm wax drips along the path the ice took, his cock twitching. Lucifer made sure the wax is just warm enough to be liquid, but on ice-cold skin… he purrs and dips his fingers into the cold water pooled in Nick’s navel, painting a trail down to just above his cock. Nick mewls.

It’s too tempting. Lucifer leans down and licks a trail up the hard cock, smiling when it twitches for him. Nick’s fingers dig into the furs as he holds his breath, then sighs in disappointment when Lucifer pats his side and sits up again.

“Later,” the Devil promises with a grin. “Spread your legs for me, darling.”

Nick flushes as he complies, still able to feel shy when he’s exposed to Lucifer’s gaze. Lucifer strokes his inner thigh until Nick relaxes again, then reaches for the lube – and a glove.

Nick’s body accepts him readily, relaxing for his fingers as his husband moans and spreads his legs wider, all shyness forgotten. Lucifer takes his time, enjoying the sight of his fingers disappearing in the lube-glistening hole. When Nick hisses out a curse, he knows his lover has realized exactly what he’s using as lube. He can feel it grow warm on his fingers, and he knows exactly how hot it feels inside thanks to Nick having used the warming lube on him before.

“Thank you for the idea,” he purrs, pulling his fingers free and discarding the glove. Nick mewls and squirms.

The next part is the tricky bit, and Lucifer takes a deep breath and concentrates. Nick’s gasp when the first cold ball slips into him is part surprise, part due to the cold of Lucifer’s Grace. It took him some time until he figured out how to do it, but now he nudges sphere after sphere into Nick until his husband is mewling and squirming non-stop.

Lucifer himself needs outside sources to warm his skin, but his Grace doesn’t. Nick yelps as some of the spheres turn cold, others turn warm – and Lucifer peels the wax off his skin and runs another ice cube down his chest.

“Fuck!”

“That too,” Lucifer agrees, smirking. He lets the cube melt on Nick’s belly again and runs his cold fingers up his hard cock. Nick yelps, squirming – and Lucifer changes a few spheres from cold to warm and from warm to cold.

Nick shouts and arches.

Lucifer smirks and nudges a few of the spheres against Nick’s prostate.

He can’t imagine what it’s going to feel like when he finally slides his cock into Nick… after he’s teased a few more shouts out of his husband.

He reaches for the melted wax again.


	31. Free Day - Run, Little Criminal

The message arrived on his phone. (Yes, the King of Hell has a smartphone. It’s surprisingly useful for communicating with the more intelligent among his higher-ranking demons.)

_Run, little criminal. I know what you’ve been up to._

The simple message was followed by coordinates and signed with _Capitano Nick_, and Lucifer stared at it for long seconds while seemingly all the blood in his body rushed towards his dick.

Then he ran.

The coordinates turn out to lead to an abandoned village and as soon as he arrives, he _knows_ Nick is here, too. It’s almost instinctive, a deep-seated knowledge that has him smile for a second before he gives himself a shake and settles into his role.

He’s on the run from the law.

Lucifer ducks into the shadows and sets off at a slow jog, into the opposite direction of where he thinks Nick might be. He’s grinning ear to ear but well… it’s not as if anyone but Nick is going to find out.

Of course, Nick finds him. Lucifer’s first hint are footsteps other than his own echoing down the narrow street between two buildings, and before he can decide if he should run faster or risk the stairs and duck into a building… he’s pressed face-first against a cold wall, Nick’s strong body a hot weight on his back. Nick’s hands are hard and sure where they grip his wrists, hold his arms pinned to his back. Lucifer gasps in a breath.

“Caught you, little criminal,” Nick purrs into his ear. “You’re fast.”

Lucifer tries to shake free and bites back a groan when Nick pushes him harder into the wall. “Not fast enough,” he grits out.

“Or maybe you want to be caught,” Nick purrs. Cold metal against his skin and the distinctive sound of handcuff locks sliding into place have Lucifer’s breath hitch. He tests their strength and curses when he finds Nick used the special cuffs. No way to break these unless he uses his Grace.

“You’re not getting out that easily,” Nick informs him, and the grin is audible in his voice. “I know you can slip cuffs, little criminal. You’re mine now… unless you can convince me I should really focus on bigger fish and let you go.”

Lucifer tries to glance over his shoulder, using his best puppy-dog expression. “I’m innocent of whatever you’re accusing me of,” he tries.

“Sure,” Nick snorts, and then his weight is gone from Lucifer’s back. Strong hands close around his upper arms and start pulling him along. “You’ll stop lying to me, little criminal. Everyone does.”

Lucifer shivers at the rough promise in his voice.

The room Nick finally pushes him into isn’t exactly located in Hell itself, but Lucifer can tell that it’s close enough to that realm no curious human (or angel) will sneak up on them. He relaxes a little as Nick deposits him in one chair and blinks when more handcuffs make an appearance.

“I’m playing it safe,” Nick informs him, the rank insignia on his collar gleaming in the low light as he bends down to snap the cuffs around Lucifer’s ankles and the table legs. “You’re not running from me again unless I allow it, little criminal.”

Lucifer shivers. “That’s not allowed,” he protests. “I know my rights!”

Nick raises his head and smirks up at him. Lucifer forgets to breathe for a second. “Little criminal,” his husband purrs, “we’re not anywhere close to someone who’d give a fuck about your rights.”

Lucifer swallows and tries to control his breathing. “What are you going to do to me then?”

Nick can feel his smirk widen as he gets up and walks to the other side of the table, flicking open the file he left there. Lucifer tried for defiant, but there’s a heavy undercurrent of arousal in his voice.

“For now? I’ll be asking questions,” he purrs. “And you’re going to tell me the truth eventually, little criminal. Who committed the robbery on Signore Bernardi’s jewelry shop?”

“I don’t know,” Lucifer tells him with a little sneer. Nick chuckles and walks around to Lucifer again.

“Of course you don’t,” he agrees. He can hear Lucifer suck in a breath when he fists his hand in his shirt and drags him up out of his chair, pushing him down onto the table. He made sure it’s at a comfortable height for Lucifer to be bend over for a while for exactly this reason.

The _snick_ of his blade snapping open has Lucifer jerk in place. Nick chuckles.

“Hold very still, little criminal,” he purrs before cutting through the fabric of Lucifer’s jeans. His knife glides through the heavy fabric and strong seams, and a little push of Nick’s powers has it cut through the belt just as easily. Lucifer tries to buck underneath him as soon as Nick puts the blade down in his line of sight, and Nick laughs and holds him down. “Nowhere to run, my little street rat,” he purrs, using the hand not pinning Lucifer to the table to tug the cut-off part of Lucifer’s jeans away. Black silk gleams at him as Lucifer wiggles, gasping out protest.

“What the fuck are you doing!”

“I told you you’d eventually tell me the truth,” Nick purrs, pulling the underwear down to sit below Lucifer’s ass. The sound of his first smack to that pretty white flesh echoes in the room, followed closely by Lucifer’s protesting yell. “For each lie you tell me, you’ll earn yourself more of these. So, again: who committed the robbery of Signore Bernardi’s jewelry shop?”

“Not me!” Lucifer snarls. Nick grins and lays a sharp smack to each cheek before asking the question again.

By the time Lucifer finally gasps out, “I did it!” his ass is a pretty shade of red and he’s moaning with each smack. Nick smiles and gently squeezes one cheek, listens to the low groan.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” he purrs, running his hand over hot skin. Lucifer whimpers and shifts his hips. “Next question. Where did you hide the goods?”

“I’m not gonna tell ya,” Lucifer hisses. Nick laughs, squeezes a red ass cheek again.

“Little criminal, I’m starting to think you like having me spank your ass red.”

“I don’t!” Lucifer snarls. Nick tuts and lays three hard smacks to his ass.

“What did I tell you about lying to me?”

Lucifer stays silent this time, the small smirk on his lips indicating he’s not going to answer that question and earn himself another smack. Nick grins.

“You think just staying silent is going to spare your pretty ass, little criminal?”

Lucifer shrugs and nods, still smirking. Nick snorts and pats his back. “Stay like this or you won’t like what happens,” he purrs, waiting a second to make sure Lucifer obeys before he walks over to where he’s had his bag waiting.

The lube is cold on his fingers, and Lucifer hisses and flinches when he starts rubbing it over his entrance. “What the hell!”

“Not quite,” Nick purrs, pushing in with one finger. He smirks. “Oh, little criminal. You open up like someone who’s doing this pretty often.”

“Not true!” Lucifer protests, blushing furiously. Nick tuts and smacks his ass with his clean hand again. Lucifer gasps and shivers.

“I think that’s enough,” Nick decides a moment later, feeling how relaxed Lucifer’s body is to his touch. “Now let’s see how long you’ll stay silent, shall we? Where did you stash your haul?”

The first bead is small and slips in easily when Lucifer remains silent. The Devil shivers beneath Nick and turns to look over his shoulder, wide-eyed. Nick grins.

“I’ll keep asking questions,” he purrs. “And for every time you don’t answer, I’ve got one to push in and stuff you fuller with. If you’re still not answering when I run out of beads… well, they can be pulled out and replaced with bigger ones.”

Lucifer’s eyes darken before he turns and presses his cheek to the table again, his lips a thin line. Nick smirks.

“Where did you hide the goods?”

No answer. Nick pushes in another bead, watching it disappear inside his lover. Lucifer shivers, and Nick repeats the question.

“I hid nothing,” Lucifer gasps out, then moans when Nick slaps his ass again.

“Sure you didn’t,” he purrs, squeezing the sensitive cheek while Lucifer shivers. “Where did you hide your nothing, little criminal?”

No answer comes, so Nick nudges the next bead in, watching as it stretches Lucifer’s hole open before slipping inside. The Devil moans and trembles.

They go through six more beads, all of them increasing in size, before Lucifer finally gives in, shivering and trembling. Nick can smell how aroused his husband is, can see it in the flushed cheeks and bitten-red lips.

“Hid the bags in an unused apartment,” Lucifer gasps out, squirming in an attempt to escape the beads. Nick guesses they’re rubbing against his prostate. “Two streets over from the shop. Loose floorboards in the kitchen. Please, please stop, you’re killing me you damn bastard!”

Nick raises an eyebrow and smacks both red cheeks hard. “Who is that addressed to, little criminal?”

Lucifer shouts and moans when his attempt to jerk away form the slaps must push the beads against his prostate again. “_Capitano_,” he gasps out. “_Capitano,_ please stop, I’ve told the truth!”

“So you have,” Nick purrs, running his hands up and down Lucifer’s sides beneath his shirt. “Good little criminal. I think you earned yourself a reward, no?”

Lucifer howls as Nick starts tugging the beads free, one by one. He takes his time, letting them stretch him before they plop free, and the Devil is writhing by the time the last one slips out.

A snap of his fingers has the cuffs around Lucifer’s ankles fall open, and Nick sits down in the chair and tugs Lucifer backwards and onto his lap. His husband moans when he’s impaled on Nick’s hard cock, sinking back against him. Nick wraps an arm around Lucifer’s middle. “Ride me, little criminal,” he purrs into Lucifer’s ear. “I know you want to. You’re so hard from what I did to you. Take your reward now.”

Lucifer sobs out a breath before he shifts and gets his feet under him and starts to move. It doesn’t take long until he’s shaking in Nick’s hold, and when Nick wraps his free hand around Lucifer’s neglected cock, his husband comes with a scream, clenching down hard. Nick groans and tightens his hold, rocking up into twitching, clenching heat a few times more before he spills his release into Lucifer.

The Devil slowly blinks awake, moaning softly at the ache in his shoulders, his arms… his ass. “Fuuuck,” he moans.

“I know,” his husband’s voice murmurs. Lucifer belatedly realizes he’s cuddled up in Nick’s arms, both of them naked and snuggled up beneath a pile of blankets. “You did so well, love,” Nick whispers, and gentle hands stroke his back and take the ache away. Lucifer purrs and settles more comfortably against Nick, happy that his husband knows him well enough to leave his ass aching.

“Thank you,” he whispers, meaning everything. Nick chuckles and hugs him close.

“I love you,” his husband whispers into his ear, and Lucifer melts and drifts back into sleep with a low purr.

Nick will keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
